Filling the Void
by Romancing the boys
Summary: After the war with the newborns, Paul is in charge of the protection of Ben, the vampire with the ability to move mountains. Will Paul ever make it back to his pack and the one he truly loves? M/M
1. Chapter 1

The war had not gone as we had all hoped. The pack had been ordered to protect the leeches that had powers and I was assigned to the freaky kid who could move shit around. He was the worst of the worst, he drank human blood. But he still needed to be protected so that the Volturi couldn't get their hands on him. I was all for letting them all be destroyed. But no, the leech lover, Jacob, was our alpha and he would not hear of any of them getting killed.

So here I was running for my life along with a leech. He was running ahead of me which really pissed me off. I told him to stay behind me so I could protect him from the front. Would he listen to me? Like hell! He did whatever the fuck he pleased. I could have ripped his head off if but I liked my balls more than life itself. Jacob would so have them if I hurt the leech.

We had been running for days zig zagging our way around North America. I had never been so far away from home and would love to take my time and stop to see the sights. I missed home and my pack. Sure they annoyed the fuck out of me but I loved them like my brothers. Suddenly, the leech stopped mid-run. I skidded to a halt almost running into him. I let out a growl when I saw his eyes were black with thirst. I sniffed the air. I could smell human and they were close. I growled and grabbed his arm with my teeth careful not to hurt him.

"I need to hunt dog," he hissed.

The bastard did not just call me a fucking dog. Pushing my teeth closer together I tugged. He tried to shake me off but I refused to let go. My job was also to protect humankind and I took my job seriously. Where was the mind rapist when I needed him? I let out a whine and the leech stopped his struggle. He looked me in the eyes. I was begging with all my mind for him to let them go by without harming them. He gave a sigh and nodded.

"Fucking puppy dog eyes get me every time," he chuckled.

I let his arm go unable to stop the chuckle that escaped me. He sat down and lowered his head as his shoulders shook. Was he crying? I nudged him with my nose his stench not so bad after so long in his presence. I gave a whine and stood back and phased cursing myself for letting my guard down. I quickly pulled on my shorts. He at least learned to look the other way.

"Why don't you try animal blood I will hunt as well. I am starving?" I said.

He pulled a face and looked at me as though I had gone mad. I knew it was possible as the Cullens did it. They were a strong coven without having to drink from humans. The leeches all said they need human blood to be strong. I was beginning to think they were just trying to justify their eating habits.

"We should rest," he grumbled looking up at me.

"I thought you leeches didn't need to rest?" I asked.

"I was thinking more of you than me Paul," he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow surprised that he would even care about me. I had learned over the months that Esme Cullen was a good person even if she was a leech. She always made sure that the pack had food if they ever were on duty protecting the little devil spawn. I sighed. I was tired, in fact I was exhausted. I let out a yawn just thinking about it. He gave a chuckle and patted my back.

"Lets hunt," he said getting up in a blink of an eye.

Getting up I phased sniffing the air and listening for any sign of a herd of deer nearby. It didn't take long for us both to pick up a scent of a herd not far north east of where we were. The leech looked at me and smirked. I took off before he had a chance to move and soon was running towards the deer. The leech was on my tail in no time and I let out a growl in warning. He had to keep down wind from them otherwise they would know we were there. I slowed my pace and began to move direction with the wind. The leech seemed to pick up on what I was doing and headed in the other direction so we had them from both sides. We could see each other and through hand and eye signals. We went in for the kill. I had my eyes on a large stag and at a guess so was he. Sure enough when he gave the nod we both went for the same stag. It worked in our favour though we had him down in seconds his neck broken before he knew what hit him.

Sadly, though the rest of the herd scattered. The leech sucked the blood out of the stag as I stood and watched. I have to admit it was actually quite an intriguing sight to see someone drain the blood out of something that was once a strong living thing only seconds before. Soon he dropped the stag completely drained and looked at me and smiled.

"You want to eat the meat," he asked.

I dug my k-nines into the belly of the stag and ripped it apart. I had to give over to my wolf because eating fresh raw meat was not something my human side particularly enjoyed. The leech stood and watched and I would've normally cared but I was too hungry to really mind. Once I had my fill, I licked my lips and rubbed my muzzle into the grass to rid it of any blood. I began to drag the remains of the carcass to the clearing and dropped it to begin digging a hole. We had respect for the animals we hunted and any remains we would bury so that nothing else would eat them and they could go to the spirit world in peace.

When I had finished, the leech was leaning against a tree looking at me questionably. I was not going to phase and explain myself. We had to keep moving as ordered. As much as I wanted to curl up and sleep it was impossible. We didn't know how close or even if we were being followed. We walked in silence side by side both full from our feast. I was thinking of my pack and my family back home. I hoped the others were okay. I worried more about Seth as he was with a leech that we had not known more than a few hours before we were ordered to run. Leah was heading to Brazil with her leeches while Quil and Embry were lucky enough or not to be with the Irish coven. The rest of the leeches were on their own. Ben was leaving his coven as he discovered that his leader wanted him as a bargaining tool if he was ever in trouble like he was now with the Voltura.

"Paul lets find a hotel for the night. I want to shower and change," the leech said.

I paused it was such a risk but the need to shower and a soft bed was tempting. I had no money however and really no way of getting any. The leech laughed and pulled out a wallet as though reading my mind. I gave a huff. I had no intention of owing a leech anything. He sighed and began to run. I took off after him growling. We came to the road just over the hill. I grabbed hold of his jacket. It wasn't until he heard it rip that he finally stopped. Hissing he smacked my nose making me let him go. I should have ripped the fuckers arm off for doing that. Instead I phased.

"What the fuck leech? I don't have money and your a blood sucker what are you planning on doing draining everyone while I sleep?" I growled.

"You idiot I have just fed I am fine look if you don't believe me."he said stepping up to me making us only inches apart.

His eyes were now a mix of red and gold. He must've fed enough and even though I was still not happy I agreed that he would behave. Although, I would not let him out of my sight.

"No offence Paul but will you please put your pants on?" the leech said his eye lowered to my privates.

I chuckled and bent to take my shorts off my ankle and slowly put them on. I went to grab my backpack off his back so I could put a shirt on. He flinched until he realised what I was doing. I was a mere human yet he was still jumpy around me. I was surprised he knew as well as I that in human form I was no match and he could kill me before I knew what had hit me.

After I put on my shirt we walked to the road side and waited to see if anything was coming. Once a truck had passed we crossed the road and walked until we came to a small town. We were going to pretend we were hitchhikers on leave from college. We passed a couple of seedy looking hotels. I wouldn't have minded so much but the leech kept walking.

Finally we came to a hotel which looked out of place in such a dump of a town. The leech told me to wait outside and he would go get us a room. He came out and tilted his head for me to follow him. We went into an impressive foyer and up a lift to the top floor. Opening the door he let me go in first. I had never in my dreams seen such splendor and felt out of place. It was a suite with two bathrooms and chocolates on the bed. I grabbed a chocolate and continued to wander around.

"No offence Paul but you stink. Have a shower and I will order you some real food," he said picking up the menu.

"Don't eat the dude that brings it leech!" I said before heading to the bathroom. I knew he would behave. Carlisle Cullen had warned us to keep our heads down so we wouldn't attract attention from the Volturi..

The shower was heaven it had two shower heads so water was hitting my body all over. I just stood there enjoying the water letting my muscles relax. Washing myself I take extra care with my cock and began to give a tug. I had not had a women in so long and was needing a bit of a release. Sadly though, I was interrupted by a knock on the door telling me that the food was here. After rinsing, I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my already dried body. One thing about being a wolf was the need for towels was unnecessary.

Even though I had just eaten only hours before my stomach growled at the smell of real human food. He must have ordered everything off the menu. The table was all but groaning with the weight of the food on it. I picked up a handful of fries and shoved them in my mouth. I looked at the leech who was watching me as though he wanted some. I pushed the plate towards him. He shook his head.

"I loved fries once. But they taste like dirt now," he pouted.

I just shrugged and continued to eat my way through the food. The leech sat on the bed and started flicking through the channels so fast that I couldn't see what any of the programmes were. I sighed and continued eating.

"Why don't you call me by my name Paul?" the leech said.

"I have no idea what your name is," I said shocked that I really didn't know the kid's name.

"Ben, my name is Benjamin Amun," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I stared at it a moment then just as he was about to drop it I wiped my hand on my towel before taking his cold hand in mine. His hand was so small in mine and the contrast was so different. I was sure that was what lead to the spark between our hands. Or was it something else? We both quickly dropped our hands. I looked anywhere but at him.

"Paul Lahote," I said picking up a burger and shoving it whole into my mouth.

"Well Paul Lahote, it is nice to meet you. Do you want to sleep or watch television?" he asked picking up the remote and channel surfed again.

"Sleep but you watch it if you like. Just promise me you won't leave this room. Okay?" I said licking my fingers.

He just nodded and sat on the bed. I raised my eyebrow.

"The other television is broken I got the room cheap because of it," he shrugged.

"Fine whatever," I said pulling back the blankets and slipping in as I let the towel drop.

Ben quickly turned his head and watched the screen. I decided to be kind and pull the sheet up to my waist. I watched his body for a while seeing as he seemed so tense. I was not sure I could trust him just yet. Maybe he was still hungry and needed to go out and hunt some more. He turned to face me giving me a sad smile. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time and that was compassion. This guy was only about 16 when he was changed it was not his fault he was made into a blood sucker. Unlike Swan who chose the life she once led, thinking she could last forever with Edward. Yet she was the first to be killed in the war. I thought Edward would soon follow but Jacob protected him for all his worth. No one could understand why because he had his imprint devil-spawn. He and Edward hated each other.

My eyes began to drop and I saw Ben give me a smile before turning back to the tv. When I woke up I was cold and leaning on something hard. I sat up blushing realising I was resting my head on the leeches chest.

"Morning Paul. I ordered you some breakfast and it will be here in five minutes," he said getting off the bed. I quickly jumped up and headed to the bathroom. I had the biggest morning wood possible and seriously needed to pee. Only one way to get rid of something like this. I grabbed my cock and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to cum thinking of the one person I knew I could never have. Always in my thoughts and I would worry about them constantly even though they have proven time and time again that they could take care of themselves. The name slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it as I shot my load.

I knew that Ben would have heard it and hoped he wouldn't let it slip to any of the pack. I quickly did my daily routine and headed out to see Ben placing another load of food on the table. We needed to leave soon. We couldn't stay in one place for too long, it wasn't safe. Quickly devouring the food I explained to Ben that we needed to hit the road. Ben's cell-phone rang. I had not heard it go at all the whole trip so was surprised he even had one. He quickly handed me the phone it was Jacob.

He ordered us to stay where we were and the pack would join us in a few weeks. I asked why it couldn't be sooner. He said that the pack had still had leeches after them and wanted to shake them off. It seemed that Ben and I had somehow slipped under the radar. I was not going to complain that we had to stay where we were. I could get used to this way of living although I could really could do without the scent of leech in my room all time. Jacob told me to get a new cell-phone and keep changing the number so that we couldn't be traced. Ben nodded and agreed that he would get a new one today. I asked about the rest of the pack and held my breath when he said Seth and Nauhel were going further south as they were being tracked the hardest. Ben must have heard my heart rate accelerate as he gave me a sympathetic look and squeezed my hand gently.

After hanging up with Jacob I let my defences down. I sobbed for Seth. I couldn't understand why I felt this for the kid. I was not gay but thoughts of losing him broke my heart. He was so young and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. My wolf was screaming to get out but I forced him down. We had to wait for word from Jacob. I hated that I was not in pack communication with my wof brothers. But we couldn't risk it as it was believed that the coven after us also had a mind reader.

I felt small strong arms wrap around me instead of the hot ones I wanted to feel, they were cold. But they reminded me so much of Seth. I slumped into the arms and buried my face into the chest of Ben. The burn in my nose didn't matter, he was the same size as Seth so it made me feel closer to him.

"Do you love him?" Ben asked.

I pulled back pushing Ben away from me. No one who truly knew me would ask that question. I was a man and I loved Seth sure, but like a brother. My wolf growled but I forced him down again. He was becoming a nuisance. He was confused and it was rubbing off on me.

"He is my pack brother. The beta of Jacob's pack of course I love him but not like your thinking," I growled.

Ben shook his head but didn't say a word. We never spoke of Seth again that day. We went to the next town over and bought a couple of phones from different shops. We would leave one for a few days and the use the following one later. They were untraceable but we needed to be sure.

Ben needed to hunt again. This time I sat and watched him. I was happy to keep eating human food. Ben however, could not have what his body craved and had to settle for animal blood rather than human. Once he had finished his eyes were more golden than before. The look actually suited him. I watched as he fed and had to admit he was a good looking guy. I would so bed him if I was into guys. Which I was not in the least. Sure he was a leech but I wouldn't have minded. I shook my head. I needed to get laid and fast. I decided to hit the club later and see if I could pull a chick to satisfy my needs. Ben dropped his last catch and wiped his hand over his bloodied lips. He gave me a smile and finally looked content.

We both took showers and dressed to go out on the town. However, that was a waste of time. The club was full of guys and no chicks that were not already spoken for. I may be desperate but I would not sink low enough to take another guy's girl.

Ben and I walked back to the hotel in silence. The air was thick and I could feel something was off with Ben and no doubt he could with me. Once we were in the room I stripped and slid into bed. Ben stood there not letting his eyes leave me. I was tired and horny and there was nothing I could do about either of them. My head was a whirl of questions. I would not be able to sleep even if I tried. As for being horny, I always was and jacking off again was not an option I knew I would think of the one person I shouldn't think of.

Ben stood at the end of the bed looking at me. I growled and was about to tell him to fuck off when he was suddenly sitting on top of me. His ass on my cock. I thrust my hips up but the fucker was heavy and he didn't move.

"Get off me leech," I growled as my cock began to grow.

"Paul l like you a lot. Please let me help you out," Ben said rubbing his finger along my chin over my stubble.

I closed my eyes knowing what he was doing was wrong. I had feelings for someone else. It wouldn't be fair to Ben. I would be using him leech or no leech, I was not going to hurt him. I went to push Ben off me but he put his whole weight on me. I let out a groan. The guy was really heavy. However, he took it as an opening. His lips crashed down on mine. I stopped fighting and let him kiss me. I had never kissed a guy let alone a leech before. The next second Ben was flying through the air and smashing into the wall.

I jumped out of bed on full alert. Nothing appeared to be in the room other than Ben and myself. Ben groaned and stood up. I went to him and brushed him off. Ben backed away as though afraid of me. I couldn't understand what his problem was.

"I get it Paul you don't want me," he said looking through his tears that would never fall. I had heard that even though a leech couldn't cry they could form venom in their eyes. Edward had the same tears when Bella was killed right in front of his eyes. It was a rare thing for any leech to actually achieve but when they were broken hearted they did. I went to touch his cheek he went to pull away but I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Nauhel, he is my mate. The moment I saw him I knew he was my mate. But he doesn't want me he said I was not his kind," he sobbed falling into my arms. I awkwardly patted his back but his arms wrapped around my neck and his face in my chest. My wolf was screaming at me but I ordered him to back down. This was a human thing something that my wolf would not understand. Matters of the heart were a strong human emotion. I lead him to the bed and sat him down beside me.

We had not stopped for a second when the orders were given by Carlisle and Jacob before the war if anything went wrong. Everyone was gone in a blink of an eye. I said my goodbyes to my pack brothers through the pack before the connection was broken. The one voice I didn't hear was Seth's but we caught each others eyes. I read so much in the pups eyes. It was one of sadness but I threw him an encouraging smile and howled my final goodbye. I heard his howl only seconds later before we were out of sight of each other. I was fighting my wolf not to chase him. We had to split up, it was too dangerous to run together. I hadn't seen Ben talking to his surprising mate at the time

So I asked "When did you and Nauhel talk?"

"We met a long time ago. He wants someone else. He refuses to try with me. He chased me away. I had not seen him for fifty years until that fateful day," Ben said sadly.

I sighed we both were lost. I would never be able to be with Seth. it would be wrong. We had to find a good healthy mate to produce the next generation of shape-shifters. Seth for all I knew was straight. He had never had a girlfriend but unless we had an imprint we tended to stay away from any form of commitment. Seth would never want to put a girl through the pain like Leah went through when Sam imprinted on Emily. I pulled away from Ben and looked him in the eye.

"You're a handsome guy Ben someone would be proud to call you his mate," I said.

"No you don't get it Paul when we find our mate they are for life," he said.

It sounded to me very much like an imprint. I went on and explained to Ben how we can imprint and we were the same. We could even die if we are rejected by them. Thankfully none of our pack imprintees had rejected their wolves. Ben shook his head.

"You don't get it I will be alone forever. I can't fall in love with anyone else, he has my heart or the lack of it. Sure I can sleep with others but can never find a permanent new mate. Paul have you imprinted on this boy Seth?" Ben asked.

I shook my head. If only I had it would make it so easy for me and Seth. The pack law is that you cannot harm anyone's imprints. If I imprinted I would not have had to hide my feelings.

"I can't, as I explained we can't imprint on another male. We are destined to produce the next generation. If I imprint it will be on a female, one who is strong and healthy," I said.

"And if you don't imprint then what, you are going to die a lonely old man?" Ben asked.

"No I will stop phasing and could pick my own wife. I will produce many babies to carry on my name," I said.

Ben leaned in and our lips connected. My heart raced I welcomed his lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I needed this, I was starving for attention. I wrapped my arms around his small waist and pulled him onto my knee. I started sucking his neck growling as I heard his soft moans. My cock jumped to attention yet my wolf fought me and again I pushed him down. He was whining and giving me a big fight. I ended up pushing Ben away and sighing.

"Lets watch a movie," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ordered a movie that neither of us were really into. I knew he was thinking about Nauhel while I was thinking of Seth. Over the next few hours we both had moved back to lean against the head of the bed. I was ready to call it a night when the movie had finished. However, Ben ordered another one. My mouth dropped when I saw it was porn and not just any porn but, gay porn. I had never watched two guys get it on before. I was straight as I could be. I only saw Seth as a fuck. Yep, that was all he was. He kinda looked like a girl...

I cringed at the screen when the guys started kissing. I looked at Ben who was chewing on his bottom lip and I could smell his arousal. He looked at me and if he could, I knew he would be blushing. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the screen. It didn't take me long to join Ben in the arousal department. The moans of Derek and Dave were enough to make anyone hard. Derek was getting a blowjob. I bet Dave was amazing at them. Who else would know what a guy's cock wanted better then another guy?

Ben started fidgeting beside me looking rather uncomfortable. His hand started fondling his jeans. My attention was not focused on his hand. His head tilted back with his eyes closed and let his mouth open as a soft moan escapes his lips. I licked my lips and tried to take my attention away from him. I turned to the television where Derek was now slipping his finger into Dave's ass while sucking his dick. I watched Dave's face for the pain that I could only imagine was there. Yet, he seemed to be loving every thrust of Derek's finger. My god this was insane. I was so not going to do that to another man.

"Jesus," Ben whispered.

I turned to him and he had his hands down his pants. I leaned over and popped the button of his jeans and undid his fly for him. If you had seen one cock you had seen them all. Right, now I was looking at three cocks. Ben whimpered as he took his hard throbbing member out of his boxers and wrapped his hand around his it. He was not a large as Derek or Dave for that matter but he was still a decent size. I watched his hand stroking himself slowly. My own throbbing in my own shorts.

Without thought I pulled my shaft out. Ben gasped when he saw the size of me. One of the joys of being wolf was we had large everything and that was including our cocks. Even in my large hands I couldn't cover my whole shaft. I slowly started stroking myself sweeping my hand over the slit give my cock some natural lube. I leant back and closed my eyes only listening to the sound of Ben's cock slapping in his hand and Dave and Dereks moans. The bed started to move and opening my eyes I saw Ben cum, his load hitting him in the stomach. I groaned as I watched him milk himself dry. My hand never lost rhythm and I was not far off from cumming myself and moved faster wanting my own release. I gave three quick jerks and shot my load onto my torso and chest.

Ben handed me tissues and I quickly cleaned myself up. The television had long been forgotten but looking up I saw Derek was ramming his cock into Dave's ass. Giving up on watching the movie I decided I needed to shower. Ben was still watching the movie and by the looks of it he was ready to go for round two. In the shower, I close my eyes and let the water relax my muscles. I thought about what I saw in the porn and wondered if Seth would feel as tight as Dave looked. The women I had been with were always wet and none were tight. I admit I always went with the easy girls. I was a fuck-them-and-leave-them type of guy.

The days were long and other than watching television in the hotel room we did nothing. We didn't have to go out for food for me and we went out once to allow Ben to hunt but other than that we were in the room. We had not seen another gay porn though I had ordered a straight porn and a girl-on-girl one. Neither of us were aroused although I did jerk off trying to prove to myself I was not gay. However, while jerking off Seth's face came into my head.

We only had contact with Jacob once and it was going to be another month, at a guess, before he or any of the others were going to make it to us. It was time I started to get to know Ben since he was my roommate for the duration of our stay.

He had been a leech for over one hundred fifty years and being sixteen when he was changed he had not experienced much in life. His maker found he had talents as a human and could only imagine what he could do once changed. He couldn't remember much of his human self. He remembered nothing of his family although he had flashes of a girl with dark hair who looked a lot like himself. I wanted to ask if he was gay before he changed but never did. Whenever the subject of his former life was discussed he seemed to retreat into himself. When he was changed he was like all newborns, his thirst was so bad he would kill three humans a day just to dull the burn. That lasted for nearly a year.

My wolf was not happy and wanted to rip his head off. Yet, I was starting to understand him. He couldn't control himself. He was not the Ben that was human and yet not the leech he was today. He had to learn the ways. He tried to only attack and kill the sick or the ones who had done evil. He hated drug dealers and I honestly, applauded the guy for doing those pricks in. My wolf, however, disagreed. His maker was too busy training him to worry about teaching him the rights and wrongs of been a leech. However, Ben himself decided to try and be good. He had never thought he could live on animals. He didn't seem to mind the taste anymore and would look for bears when we were hunting. He assured me it was way better than deer. On the odd occasion, he had to settle for cattle from a farm. He did not particularly like their taste at all. He said he still felt drawn to human blood but would just drink more animal blood. The thirst was never going to leave him from now till the end of time.

I spoke of my pack, my family, and the wonders of being a shape-shifter. He loved to hear stories of what we did and wished his coven were as loving as our pack. I told him of Jacob and Seth's leaving the pack but we still loved and respected him when he had imprinted on the devil-spawn. I still did not like the kid and probably never would. But I would never harm he, only because she was Jacob's mate.

After the first week, I was going stir crazyand to pass the time we would go running. Ben would challenge me to a race and so far he had always beaten me. But I was getting faster. He complained that he was getting slower because of the lack of human blood. Yet to me, he seemed healthier if it was possible for a leech to look less pale. His eyes were now completely gold just like the Cullen's and on him they looked good. My wolf growled at my thought but kept quiet. He was less agitated at Ben now. He still wasn't completely happy that we were so close but he was not ready to come out and rip his head off. A few times Ben had stroked me behind the ear and my wolf had rumbled in appreciation.

One day the wind and rain were torrencial and we could not even open the windows. I was hot and sweat was pouring off me. I showered a few times to try and cool down. It was only mid afternoon and I wanted to rip someones head off. Ben went off to the lounge. The tv had been replaced but since we were staying long term we still got the suite at a good deal. I lay on the bed completely nude flicking through the channels. After going through every channel including the sports channels I was ready to throw the remote out the window. I went to throw it just as Ben walked in. With leech speed he caught it and sighed. I let out a growl I wanted to hurt something bad.

He came and sat on the bed. After so long together my nude form didn't seem to worry him. A few times I had even caught him admiring my body. Without a word he stripped and laid beside me. I was ready to get up but his body temperature was just what I needed. I pulled him closer to me with his head on my chest and his legs wrapped around mine. I swear I heard a hiss as cold body hits mine. I let out a contented sigh. He started running his hands up and down my arms. My wolf was not even complaining and soon I felt him relax. I felt a wet nudge on my thigh but let it go. Of course Ben was attracted to me. Who wouldn't be? I am a perfect specimen of a man.

I finally closed my eyes enjoying the coldness against my body relaxing although one part of me was not. However, I will tried to will it away. Ben of course notices this and his hand wanders teasingly close to my dick. I gave a warning growl. But it didn't stop Ben's hand getting closer to his goal of my dick. I sighed and thrust my hips up. In for a penny in for a pound my granddaddy used to always say.

Ben's cold hand wrapped around my dick my wolf growls and he is not happy at all but I shove him down. I didn't want to think. Ben leans down and kisses me. I give a growl as his lips descend onto my neck. He pulled back but his hand kept stroking my dick and I closed my eyes. I was not letting a leech touch my dick. It went against everything I believed in. Leeches were meant to be killed. Not fucked by a wolf. Okay, they were supposed to be fucked but, fucked up not just fucked. I was not going to give him anything. It was not going to happen. I just laid there and let him do his thing. He was the one who was used to guys.

I felt cold hard lips wrap around my dick. I gave a moan. The leech knew what he was doing. I was not going to last long the way he was going. I put my hand on his head and push him further down my dick. Much to my surprise he slides down without gagging. Almost all my dick is in his mouth. Before I could warn him I shoot my load into his mouth. He just swallowed it and continued to suck me until I was milked dry.

He pulled back and gave me a smile. I grunted and turned to my side. I couldn't look him in the eye. Guilt ridden, I tried to block him out. I had used this guy and even though he was a leech it was a mistake. My wolf growled and I let him. I couldn't close my eyes. I kept seeing images of Seth's famous smile but it never reached his eyes. I felt nothing but shame. What would my pack say if they found out? I felt the bed rise and knew that Benjamin left the room. I quickly got up and went to shower to get the stench of the leech off me.

The following day the weather had calmed down. Benjamin needed to feed however, he refused to leave the room. In the end, I threatened to phase and drag him out by my teeth. He still craved human blood and when the maid came in to service the room I could see his eyes blacken more and he licked his lips. If I had not been there I knew he would've drank her dry. The foolish maid flirted with Benjamin and he willing flirted back. He was designed to lure in his food like any good hunter. However, he was not going to do it on my watch. Reluctantly, he agreed to hunt and we headed further afield to get something different in his diet. I helped him hunt a cougar who was very clever at ducking out of reach. It was as though he had done this before. I had to give the cougar credit, he was not going to go down without a fight. However, no matter how good the cougar was he was no match for a leech and a wolf. Once caught, I sat on my haunches and watched as he fed.

"Paul," I heard in my head.

I shook my head. I was imagining things. It was impossible to hear any of the packs thoughts. It was almost like a whisper. I couldn't pick up whose voice it was. It was so gentle. I let my mind go blank to see if I could hear it again.

"Mate," I heard in my head.

Okay, this time I definitely heard something. Who was it? What were they trying to say? Was it for me or someone else? I looked at Benjamin who was giving me a peculiar look. He took off and I got up and chased him unsure of where he was going. One cougar was not going to satisfy his thirst. He had smelled a herd of elk and was going for the big male. I gave a sigh of relief he was feeding and after a few more animals he would last a week or so. When he had finished yet another stag we headed back.

"Paul what happened back there? You zoned out on me for a while," Benjamin said.

"I thought I heard someone from my pack but I couldn't have," I said.

"Maybe you have a stronger connection with your pack," he said thoughtfully.

I shook my head. There was only one voice I heard. When we got back, I checked the phone but there were no messages from Jacob. I went in the shower hoping to figure out what I heard or how I heard what I knew in my heart was Seth. I couldn't seem to settle that night. I need us to leave from this place. My wolf was needing to run to find his pack. Away from them was not good, I agreed with him. I missed my brothers. Jumping out the shower I grabbed the phone and rang Jacob. The phone went straight to answerphone. Throwing myself and the phone on the bed I let my mind wonder. Remembering the times when we ran as a pack. The times we would just have fun. The giggles of Seth when I would tackle him and pretend to bite his neck. It was where a wolf would mark his mate.

Leah caught me and Seth mucking around one night on patrol we were just play fighting in wolf form. She made Sam take Seth and me off the same patrol. I don't know what her problem was but I was not going to make a big deal of it. He was just a kid. Sure, he was fun and cute but he was just a kid. I had to keep reminding myself that he was just fifteen and still not of mating age. The phone shook me out of my reminiscing and yes, sulking. I didn't bother looking at the screen. Only Jacob had this number.

"Sup?" I said.

"We need to get to La-Push and get there now. Lets hope the rest of the pack is okay," he said.

"What's happened?" I said already feeling my wolf coming to the surface.

"Sam is over run by rogue leeches. He can't handle them all on his own," he said.

I hung up saying I was on my way. Not bothering to pack anything, I headed out the door with Ben on my tail. I phased the moment we were out of view. My clothes just a mass of scrap on the forest floor. Ben lead the way letting me keep up a fast pace. We ran for nearly three solid days and we still had two more to go. I was tired and hungry. I was ready to collapse. I needed to rest and eat. We found a cave and I crawled in. Ben went to hunt while I rested. I woke to a carcass dropped at my paws. I wolfed down the deer and felt ready to go after only a few hours.

"Paul"

"Help"

"Paul"

I knew for sure it was Seth.

"Pup where are you?" I asked.

"Help"

Nothing, no reply. I phased. I needed to think about how to get to Seth. Ben skidded to a halt and strolled back to me.

"Go to him. I will head to La-Push and help the pack," he said patting my shoulder.

"I can't, I was given the alpha order. I can't go against an alpha," I sighed.

"Lets get back and hopefully he is there," he said taking off.

I reluctantly phased and dug deeper. If Seth was not in La-Push I would do my duty and then go find him. We made it back to La-Push to be greeted by Sam and Collin. They looked how I felt.

* * *

A/N Thanks to all those who have reviewed and or put FTV on alerts and favourites :)

Big thanks to my beta ant1gon3

RTB


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome home brother! We can't tell you how grateful we are to have you back. Benjamin, you're welcome to enter our lands. However, you must stay at Paul's house and not leave without a pack member with you," Sam said.

"How long you been a vegetable?" Collin asked Ben motioning at his eyes.

Ben hissed while I chuckled. Ben pushed me making Sam and Collin let out a growl. A leech pushing a wolf was not something we would normally accept. Ben went and stood behind me he was not meaning to offend any of the pack. I stepped forward and came eye to eye with Sam.

"He is a kid he meant no harm," I said as Ben took my hand.

"Fine but don't push it leech," Sam growled backing down.

Collin shrugged and stood down. Brady came through the trees in wolf. He trotted up to Collin and leaned on him. Collin and Brady had always been close and it was no surprise to see Collin rubbing Brady's ear without thought.

"Brady, show Ben to Paul's house and guard him until one of the Cullens contacts him and explains the rules. Paul come, we have to make a roster now your back," Sam said.

Sighing, I followed Sam no doubt to his house. I wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse on my own bed and sleep. However, by the look of Sam and Collin they were also in need of sleep. Thankfully, Emily had food prepared like always and I greedily ate more than my share. With the roster made up, I was on in 5 hours, enough time to catch up with some much needed sleep. Ben was already in the shower when I got home. I had not allowed him the chance to grab any of his clothes, so went and found something pre shifting that might possibly fit him. Brady wandered in and threw himself on my bed. Yawning, he fell asleep. I would've thrown him out but he looked peaceful. Ben walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair plastered on his head.

"I thought that imprinting didn't happen between males?" he said taking the clothes out of my hand and unashamedly dropping his towel.

"We have none in recorded history and what brought this up?" I said not really paying much attention to him.

"They imprinted him and the little wolf with your alpha," he said drying his hair making it look like he was about fourteen.

"They are close, like best friends, since they were in kindergarten" I said heading to the bathroom.

When I got back to the room Ben was already settled in front of the tv in my room. Brady hadn't moved so I just slipped on boxers and joined him. He just continued lightly snoring. All too soon, I was awoken with a punch in the face by Collin. Ben was standing there mouth open not sure what to do.

"What the fuck dude?" I said getting the upper hand and slamming him against the wall.

"Collin, what are you doing? He didn't do anything," Brady said helping Collin off the floor.

"Brady go outside now," Collin ordered.

Yes, he ordered. Brady gave his shoulder a squeeze. I watched Collin relax and give Brady a look that I had seen the others in the pack give their imprints.

"He is your imprint?" I asked almost in a whisper.

Collin just nodded. No wonder he did what he did. His wolf would be pissed seeing his mate so close to another dominant and a shape-shifter at that.

"How the hell have you kept that to yourself? Why?" all the questions that I wanted answered blurting out in quick succession.

"Would you tell them if you had imprinted on someone in the pack? Admit it Paul you would have judged us. But we are telling you now because we are sick of hiding. Sam has allowed us to stay in the pack until the others return," he said.

"Come again? Your leaving the pack? Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on! We are supposed to imprint on a strong healthy women to bare children, to carry on the shifter genes. Sam doesn't believe that I have imprinted on Brady and vise versa. We have to leave La-Push if we don't admit we are lying. Our wolves won't allow us to lie and we don't want to. We love each other and if you have a problem, take your shit somewhere else and hurt my mate and I will rip you a new one," he growled.

I held up my hands in peace. "I don't condemn either of you no one can help who they imprint on. Look at Jacob and that devil-spawn," I said.

Collin looked at me through squinted eyes as though he was waiting for a catch. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I was due out on patrol. Collin let me pass and glared at Ben.

"Boo!" Collin said making Ben jump and run to my side.

Chuckling Collin headed out. Shaking my head I headed out and stripped. Ben took my shorts and followed me. I had a feeling he would rather take the wrath of Sam than be around Collin. I let out a howl to let Sam know I was on patrol. I headed to the far boundary. No unusual scents around. Ben was getting bored after only an hour and I was on for the next eight hours. Stopping at a creek, I sniffed the water before going to take a drink. However, the water came up and drenched me. Growling, I turned when I heard giggles coming from behind me. The little fucker had used his talent to drench me. Within a blink of an eye I had him on the ground with my wolf form towering over him. He looked at me with terror in his eyes. I poked out my big tongue and lick his face. His fear soon turned to more fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry sttt, stop it," he stuttered my tongue entered his mouth making us both stop. I phased and crashed my lips against his demanding entrance. Ben quickly obliged and wrapped his small hands around my neck and started kissing me hard. I rubbed my hard member against his clothed shaft feeling his pants straining. I flipped us over and sat Ben on top of me thrusting my hips up. He moans and grinds himself against me. I tugged on his shirt and brought his lips down to meet mine again. I actually don't mind his scent or his taste anymore. My wolf was angry but let me be.

"I am going to fuck you so hard kiddo," I said ripping off his shirt and going for his pants.

Ben let out a whimper and slapped my hand away rather hard. He undid his pants but allowed me to take them off. Guess he wanted to have his pants in one piece. His cock bounced a few times finally settling up right. I look at his cock it was as white as the rest of him. I wondered how he managed to get an erection when he had no blood pumping through his body. He thrust his hips up and I snapped my eyes back to his face. I wrapped my hand around his cock I slowly began to pump him. It was like stroking a ice-block but it was pleasant in my hard calloused hand.

"I have waited so long Paul," he moaned moving his body in time with mine.

His hand reached behind him and he grabbed hold of my cock and started stroking me. I forgot about patrolling and keeping my tribe safe. I wanted to fuck and damn if anything was going to stop me. With my spare hand I placed my fingers into Ben's mouth and let him suck them, swirling them around in his mouth like he did with my cock. Once I felt they were wet enough, I pulled them out and allow my hand to go towards his puckered hole. He spread his legs letting me get better access. He never lost tempo with my hand. Teasing his hole for a few minutes, I slipped a finger in. If I thought his cock was cold his insides were freezing.

Soon however, his insides started to warm up with my finger. Ben licked his lips letting out soft mewls. I found his prostate and curled my finger lightly brushing it. Although I have never been with another man before, I knew the mechanics of it and let my body do what it felt was right. I entered another finger. He let out a small hiss but didn't stop his movements. He opened his eyes and smiled. His white teeth glistening. I could see the sharpness of his fangs. They were like anyone elses teeth yet very pointed. Not unlike mine as a shape-shifter even in human form our k-nines were razor sharp.

My wolf growled as I continued to finger fuck Ben. However, I didn't care sex was sex and he had to deal with it. I was not going to make Ben my mate. I just wanted a quick easy fuck. Ben seemed willing to oblige and he wanted it just as much as I did. I felt no guilt at all.

After pulling my fingers out, he lifted himself up and slowly sank down onto my cock. My god he was so tight! Nothing could've prepared me for the tightness. Even after preparing him it felt like my cock was in a vise grip. He slowly lifted himself up and sunk down a little further. A hiss emanated from his mouth once he was half way down. It took all my willpower not to lift his hips and slam fully into him. I held my breath as he finally had himself seated on my cock fully.

"God, so big," he whispered.

I lifted his hips and pulled almost completely out only to sink back into him. Each time he moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head. His hands found my nipples and played with them tweaking them hard.

"Harder Paul! Faster, fuck more!" he screamed as I did as he asked.

How had I not thought fucking a guy would not be good? It was beyond good it was amazing. One of his hands went to his semi hard cock and stroked it getting it hard again. He started bouncing himself up and down with his eyes closed and lips slightly apart. He truly was a beautiful creature. I was not far from cumming. I felt the curling of my balls. Ben must have sensed it and started moving at an inhuman speed. His free hand went to my balls and rolled them in his hand. It only took me seconds to shoot my load into him. His own cock twitched and he came shooting his load of cold sperm over my torso.

In the distance I heard a howl. Pushing Ben off me, I scrambled to my feet with my cock covered in cum and god knows what else. I phased only to have Sam yelling at me for not keeping up with patrol. I, thankfully, learned to block over the time being a shape-shifter. Without a backwards glance, I took off leaving Ben. My wolf was snapping and snarling at me. He was not happy. Guilt kicked in only when Sam finally left my head and I continued with the patrol.

I hadn't seen Ben for the rest of my shift and was grateful. I didn't know what to say to him. My mind was filled with thoughts of Seth. How could I get him to trust me after I slept with a leech? Who would want a shape-shifter after that? I felt disgust and remorse for doing what I had done not only to Ben but, to the one my heart truly belonged to. I could never think of Seth that way again. I had to let him go.

Getting home, I went straight to the shower and washed my body scrubbing the filth from my skin. Not just the dirt but hopefully the guilt too. If only it was that simple. Once showered I smelled food coming from downstairs. Quickly dressing, I headed down to find Sue Clearwater humming to herself. My heart pounded in my chest when she turned and smiled at me. Seth had inherited his mother's smile.

"Welcome home Paul. I thought the least I could do was give you a nice home cooked meal. Now, come sit while it is hot and tell me about your trip," she said putting a large portion of food on the table and another small one opposite.

I was grateful for the food but wanted to throw up just looking at Sue, knowing that if she knew the thoughts I had about her son. She would not only hate me but would probably get Charlie Swan's gun and shoot me. In all honesty, I wanted to shoot me for what I had done. Benjamin suddenly walked in. By the looks of his eyes he had recently hunted. I could see Sue looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sue this is Benjamin. He is the leech I am protecting." I said patting her hand.

She squeezed my hand and put on a smile and welcomed Ben to La-Push. She awkwardly offered him some food. Ben smile and politely told her he had already eaten. Blushing and nodding she put her attention onto the plate in front of her. I motioned for Ben to leave. He excused himself and headed upstairs. Moments later I heard the shower going.

"This is delicious Sue. I hope your kids appreciate what you do for them,"I said smiling.

The next minute Sue was sobbing into my chest. I sat uncomfortablely not knowing what to do. I avoided any tears from anyone. I had no escape, it was my house. I patted her hair and made the polite shushing sounds. This was crazy. If Seth or Leah were here they would wrap their arms around her and comfort her. So I did what I thought Seth would want me to do. I hugged Sue to my chest and let her finish her sobbing. I felt a lump in my throat. I was feeling her pain. She had lost her husband and had no idea if she would see her children again. I didn't want to think of it.

Seth had to come home. Leah as well as they were a family. Sue finally pulled back and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Thank you Paul I need that. I have been trying to stay strong but I can't pretend I am not scared anymore," she said.

Sighing she picked up our half eaten meals and placed them in the microwave.

"Sue they will come home I know it. They are both strong wolves and they are smart as well. We need to have faith," I said getting up and grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

Handing one to Sue we clinked bottles and smiled at each other before drinking. The rest of the meal went by without another word of Seth or Leah. I told her how well Ben was doing with his new diet and where we had travelled to. I was about to tell her I heard from Seth until I realised I couldn't. We were supposed to be severed from one another's thoughts. I had not heard from Leah so in turn Sue would panic and think Leah was gone. I heard a truck pull up outside. Sue looked flustered and started clearing up.

"Sue thank you for the lovely meal. I will clean up, you go. Say hello to Charlie for me," I said giving her a hug and pushing her towards the door.

"You're a good boy Paul," she said tapping my cheek with her hand. She turned and grabbed her coat before running out the door to Charlie.

Smiling to myself I turned and went to start clearing up the kitchen. Ben walked down the stairs at vampire speed. He stood just centimeters from me. I sighed. I would have to let him know that what happened today was a mistake. It could not happen again. I went to open my mouth when my front door swung open. Turning around,ready to rip into the person who just about ripped my door off, I saw Jacob standing there panting.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reviewing also thanks to ant1gon3 for beta-ing for me. Any mistakes are all mine :/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We've got a problem. Move it or we lose a pack brother!" he said turning on his heels and running out.

I went to make chase with Ben on my tail. Edward however, was waiting for him. Grabbing his arm he stopped him. I didn't have time to worry. Stripping,I phased and took off into the forest following Jacob's scent. Sam's thoughts came into my head as did Collin and Brady's. Jacob was standing alone in the clearing. I sat on my hunches as it didn't look like he was going to phase anytime soon. Moments later Sam and the others joined us. Sam and Jacob's ears twitched meaning that they were communicating with one another.

"What's going on?" Brady asked looking between the two alphas.

Sam bared his teeth as did Jacob.

"I don't know but whatever it is it doesn't look good," Collin said standing in front of Brady, ready to protect his mate if worse comes to worse and a fight ensued.

"Paul, Jacob has asked for you to leave my pack and join his, do you want to go with this leech lover?" he asked.

I stared at Jacob trying to get some reaction from his eyes. They looked pleadingly at me as though I was his only hope. I looked at Sam who fur was brisling on the back of his neck. I didn't need to think anymore.

"Jacob," was all I needed to say.

"Thank god! Come, we have no time to waste. Seth is in trouble we need to get to Italy on the next flight," he said.

Without a backwards glance, we took off. My wolf was on full alert as was I. If we had to get to Seth and he was in Italy it meant only one thing. Seth had been caught. I was surprised when we headed back to my house where Edward was standing with a overnight bag packed. Jacob phased and without hesitation kissed Edward fully on the lips. Ok, I guess Jacob had some explaining to do.

"The car is ready and passports for both of you are in the tickets will be waiting for you at the airport," Edward said.

"Please protect my family and tribe. Leah and the others are on their way back and should be here by dawn at the latest," he said touching Edward's face before giving yet another kiss.

Ben stood there looking at me chewing his bottom lip. I gave him a small smile. I couldn't tell him, not in front of Jacob and Edward. I turned to look at Edward who gave me a nod answering my thoughts. He knew of course, even if Ben had not said anything it would be screaming inside his head. Edward hugged Jacob and came over to me and hugged me too. My wolf was relaxed much to my surprise. Normally he would want to rip Cullen's head off.

"Good luck, I will talk to Ben," he whispered in my ear.

Jacob was already in the car engine revving. Deciding to at least give Ben one last hug and I then jumped in the car beside Jacob. We took off before my door was even shut.

"Tell me is he still alive?" I asked wiping away unshed tears.

"I don't know, you tell me Paul. From what I know and believe to be true is that only an imprint can feel its mate," he said running his hand through his hair.

I sat there open-mouthed. "I would know if I imprinted and I certainly did not imprint on Seth," I growled.

"Sure sure," was the frustrated response I got to that.

My heart burned in my chest and my wolf whined. I shook my head. I know I didn't imprint. I would've known just like the others when they found their imprints. I looked at Jacob. I could see he had aged in the short time we were apart. He had lost his first love and now the mother of his imprint. But why the hell was he kissing Edward fucking Cullen? As though hearing my thought as if in wolf form Jacob opened his mouth and began his story.

"Bella was my best friend the one I chased as a kid. But it was never her that I loved. I love Edward. Always have always will. I have never wanted to be with a women. Call it what you like but I am weak I admit it. I was ashamed of what my father and my pack brothers would say. The day I met Sparkles was the day I imprinted," letting out a sigh of contentment he continued.

"Bella had no idea I imprinted on her vampire. Of course Edward did and much to my wolf's delight he accepted me as his mate. But I couldn't face my father and my pack so I told him to be with Bella. I would wait until she died to be with him. In the meantime, I would be whatever he wanted me to be. Just don't hurt Bells, I warned. However, we were not expecting Bella to figure out what Edward was. Nor were we expecting her to want to become one. Both Sparkles and I tried to convince her otherwise," tears running down his cheek as he took in air.

I patted his shoulder. He turned and gave a sad smile. I felt for him and for his Sparkles, as he called his mate. But in my heart of hearts I couldn't feel for Bella Swan. She wanted money and power and eternal life. Not like what Jacob would choose so he could be with his mate. If anything happened to Edward in a heartbeat Jacob would join him.

"Don't judge Bella, Paul. She truly loved Edward and when she discovered us in an uncompromising position one afternoon she made us a deal. Edward and her would get married and we could pretend to be enemies until you all died. She would stay a human and live out her days with Edward. What we were not expecting and much to my horror and Edward's she became pregnant on their honeymoon. It nearly killed me that Edward cheated on me. But Bella can be very persuasive when she wanted to be," he pulled over jumping out of the car and headed around the front.

I slid over Jacob never let anyone drive unless he was tired. Never had I seen anyone drive his faithful rabbit. And here he was letting me drive a brand new Hummer. Before we had even driven 100 meters Jake was fast asleep his snore loud in my ears. I bet it would drive Sparkles mad. Just as well he didn't have to sleep.

When we reached Seattle Jake woke up and looked around surprised we had almost made it to our destination. He opened the glove box and pulled out four passports. He showed me mine chuckling. It was not the best photo it looked like I was ready to kill. Now I think about it I was. Pixie took my photo one day while I was talking to Jake about the war. I suppose I should be grateful she did take it now and will have to remember to thank her. If we got back. No when we got back. I would bring back Seth in one piece.

Making our way to the long stay parking area Jacob begged me to park between a Porsche and a Mustang his Hummer making them look like matchbox cars. Grabbing our stuff, we raced through the airport terminal to check out. Just like Edward said our tickets were waiting for us. Jacob whistled as he handed me my ticket and gave me a nudge. We had first class tickets but two hours to wait. Heading to the cafe we stocked up on food. Jake pulled out a card and paid for it all. Taking a seat away from other diners we sat down and dug in. In between mouthfuls of food I asked Jacob to tell me what he knew. And more importantly, did he have a plan on getting Seth back.

"We will be meeting Embry and Quil in Italy they should be arriving about an hour before us. Pixie and Jazz will be there as well. We are going to need all the help we can get. The Irish coven will stay in the background but will be back up if anything goes wrong. Other than that I have no idea what we are doing," he russet skin turning pink as a blush run up his body.

I sighed, Jacob not having a plan worried me. After all, he was the alpha. But I trusted him enough to know that when the time came he would think with a level head and somehow manage to get us out of there. I needed Seth home. My wolf whined he was agreeing with me.

"So tell me about you and Sparkles," I chuckled trying to take my mind of the upcoming rescue of my MATE.

There I thought it, Seth was my mate. I didn't need to imprint on him to know that he was mine. My gut twisted. How would I get him to want to be with me after sleeping with Benjamin? My wolf snarled at me and I gave my own whimper. I deserved everything he threw at me. I just hoped Seth would forgive me. Fingers were snapped in front of my face.

"Hello Paul, earth to Paul. Have you listened to a word I have said," Jacob said looking rather pissed.

I shook my head chuckling.

"Thinking about Seth?" he asked.

I nodded and chewed my lip. "I fucked up Jake. He is never going to talk to me again," I moaned slamming my head on the table. Luckily, Jacob had kindly moved the plate that I would've smashed my forehead into had he not moved it.

"You mean you fucked... oh my god, you fucked that kid! Paul Lahote fucked a vamp" he chuckled until he looked at my face.

"Not going to lie, Seth is going to be hurt,Paul. But, you're his imprint he will forgive you," he said patting my shoulder.

"He is not my fucking imprint would you stop saying that. I want nothing more than to imprint on him but I haven't," I growled.

Jacob shook his head and looked at me for a few minutes before talking. He knew me well and was giving me time to calm myself before I lost it and phased right here in front of a terminal full of people.

"Seth is going to be pissed with me for telling you this Paul. But you have to know. Seth imprinted on you way back when he first phased. He didn't want to tell you because... well your um... how do I put this?"

"Me," I said groaning.

"Paul, Seth didn't think you would accept him and you didn't imprint on him so he decided not to tell you. But he has been in pain. Just before the shit hit the fan, he was going to tell you. I take it you will accept the imprint?" Jacob asked.

"Seriously! You think I could deny an imprint. Of course I will accept it and would have done it back then. But why did you not tell me, or why haven't I imprinted back?" I questioned my alpha.

Jake raised his eyebrows at me frowning. Okay, stupid question. I came across as a sarcastic angry guy and honestly, I myself probably wouldn't have wanted to tell me. Sighing, I shook my head picking up my drink to hide my inner turmoil. Would I have accepted Seth's imprint back then? Hell no! I would've laughed in his face not caring that I hurt him. But I like to think I would've accepted that we could have been friends. The kid had grown on me and when he left Sam's pack I was sad that I wouldn't see his famous smile, his kind heart, and most of all his cute sexy ass. It was time for a subject change.

"So what's the deal with you and Sparkles, Jake? You never did finish telling me." I said leaning back in my chair putting my hands behind my head.

"What's left to tell you?" Jake said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Renesmee would be a good start," chuckling I throw a cold fry at him.

"Fine she is not my imprint but we were scared that the pack would be ordered to destroy her and that would've killed Edward. It was a spur of the moment idea when you lot came to destroy her and the Cullen's. I love her as she is part of Edward but she is kind of weird," he chuckled.

"Where is she? I would've thought you and Sparkles wouldn't let her out of your sight?" I asked

"She went with Carlisle and Esme. She blames me for not saving her mother. She believed I was her imprint just as much as you guys do. When we were about to leave she realised that Edward and I were mates. She is rather mad at us both at the moment. She is young she will get over it." Jacob sighed.

I shook my head. Did he not know what grudges a women could hold? Had he not learned anything from Leah after all that time? Our flight was called. Grabbing our overnight bags we headed to the entrance ramp and got in line. The ticket woman raised her eyebrows when she saw our tickets. Jake and I were not dressed to be flying first class however, she handed them back telling us to enjoy our flight. The steward showed us to our seats and I had to admit the seats were way better than cattle express. Soon as we buckled up we were asked if we required anything. Shaking our heads we started making plans for when we arrived in Italy.

"We will get cars to the city and get as close as we can before we phase. Edward has given me this," Jacob said pulling out a map of the city and hidden tunnels that would get us right into the dungeons of the castle.

We had not noticed that we had taken off and were able to remove our belts. Again the steward came to ask if we needed anything. Asking for pillows we continued going over the map trying to figure out what the best way was into the castle without being detected. Suddenly an all too familiar scent hit my nose and I growled. Ben came from behind us and I let out a sigh. I didn't need to worry about him as well as myself. I had to get to Seth but with Ben near I would be worried about him as well.

"Lover boy better not get in our way," Jake mumbled before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Ben stood there chewing his lip with hands in pockets twisting his foot like a child in trouble. He would be on the next plane home. Sighing, I patted the seat that Jake had just vacated. Smiling he sat down and grabbed my hand.

"I want to help. Nahuel is my mate," again chewing his lip.

"Benjamin, you're not ready to come with us. We don't know how we are going to get them yet. I'm sending you home on the next flight," I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Paul please, I am ready for this. I need to save him like you need your Seth. What would you do if I told you that you had to stay behind while I went and rescued your mate?" he asked.

"I'm older and wiser than you Ben, you will do as I say," I growled.

"Paul I am old enough to be your great great hell probably even great great great grandfather. I am coming with you," he hissed folding his arms and pouting.

I was waiting for the foot stomp just to finish off his little tantrum. However, he didn't but I chuckled at his childish behaviour. He smiled and giggled. He knew he had just failed convincing me he was capable of doing what he had intended. Jacob came back and Ben moved a bit too fast for a human. He tripped and landed in Jacob's arms. Shaking his head, Jake put him on his feet and gestured his hand for him to go back to his seat. Chuckling, Jacob took his seat and looked at me.

"You really know how to pick them Paul," he was startled when his face was hit with a pillow.

"Get some rest we will make a plan after we eat," he was asleep in seconds.

I pulled out the map and spread it out and started studying it. The map was clearly marked. I found a few possible tunnels that we could use. I pulled out Jacob's cellphone and rang Edward to see if he could give me more information. I had seen the leeches and their powers I wanted to know what else we could expect. The phone was answered before the first ring had finished.

"Hello love, I am missing your hot throbbing cock," a husky voice said.

"Awe, I miss you too Sparkles," I laughed into the phone just as the cell was ripped out of my hand by a very pissed Jacob.

"Sparkles baby, I'm sorry I had no idea he would do that," he kicked me walking away.

Rubbing my shin, I picked up the now crumpled map and tried to iron it out with my hand.

The steward asked if I wanted anything and without looking up I shook my head, hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to be disturbed. I could still feel him there. Sighing, I looked up and he gave me a smile.

"So your friend and you are going on holiday to Italy. I would happily show you around I know some great spots that the tourists don't know about," he batted his eyelashes at me.

"Business actually and I am kind of busy here so if you don't mind," I said pointing down at the map.

"Oh you're in the tunnelling busines," he said grabbing the map.

"Hunting and would you please leave me to work," I growled

Jacob had returned and threw the phone at me. The steward jumped not hearing Jake behind him. Quivering in his highly polished shoes, the steward whose name badge said Charles moved to let Jacob get into his seat although not enough that Jacob couldn't avoid rubbing against him. This guy had to be kidding. Did he really think he stood a chance with Jake? Turning my attention to Edward I got straight down to business.

"The east side has a tunnel but it stops before the castle. Why is that on here if it can't get us to the dungeons?" I asked.

"There is a manhole above one of the dungeons just before it stops. We can't see what cell Seth is in as he is blocking Alice. We believe he and Nahuel are in there. However, a lot of the castle is black so it could be a trap. Jasper would be able to pick up their scents but honestly Paul, that tunnel is a risk. If they are in fact in there they will be under heavy guard," he said.

I looked at the map. It would take us even in wolf form to get through from the otherside. It was a risk I was willing to take. As though he could read my mind Edward sighed.

"Paul, you can't get through that manhole in wolf. You would have to phase and you wouldn't last a second. I want to suggest the eastern route that will get you there quicker. You will come up against guards but they will be few," he said.

We spent the next hour going through different routes with their pro's and con's. Jacob was listening in so put in his thoughts. In the end, it was agreed we would risk the western entrance. Jasper and Alice would go in first while we moved in and phased. Jacob and I could phase in a blink of an eye. Edward was not happy about his mate being in such danger and begged that we reconsider. However, Jacob was alpha and even though Edward was not part of the pack, as his imprint, Edward had to listen to his order. I had a feeling that Jake was going to pay for his decision when he got home. Hanging up, we soon settled down to sleep. We could get a few hours sleep before we landed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thanks Elf and Ants and Song of the Knight (love the name by the way)

Reviews would be good thanks comments always help. If you have a problem with grammar I am sorry I am trying my best.

Huge thanks to my beta ant1gon3 for her hours of editing. Any mistakes are my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Landing, we raced through the terminal and thankfully got passed customs quickly. The place reeked of leech. Ben was following us but we knew his scent well enough to know it wasn't his. Quil and Embry, who were looking tense, were waiting next to Alice and Jasper. Quil and Embry quickly embraced us and and we headed out. All four of us glad to get away from the stench.

"The city is a few hours drive from here but, I think your friend needs to hunt," Embry said looking at Ben.

Sure enough, his eyes were almost black. We didn't have time for him to hunt but we didn't have any choice. Jasper had two cars waiting for us explaining that the Irish coven were already near the city watching the Volturi. Alice lead Ben to the front car and put him in the back. Jasper handed Jacob the keys to a Range Rover which would comfortably hold the four of us and when we got Seth back, the five of us.

On the road the front car took off leaving us for dust. They were going to take Ben to hunt and would meet us just outside the city at a friend of their's house. I told Quil and Embry of the plan while Jacob drove with care as he was now in a different country. We were grateful they drove on the same side of the road as we did. However, they were terrible drivers. Quil handed us sandwiches as we drove so we didn't have to stop. Embry gave directions to Jacob until we came to a remote farm house. Getting out, I was expecting to smell leech however, I only smelled fresh clean air. No leech stench around at all. An elderly gentleman came out to greet us. I was surprised he was human although a hint of wolf hung on him.

"Please come, you must be tired from your trip. Alessandra has made food," he said in a rather thick accent," he smelled like garlic and something old.

"Thanks but we should be on our way," I said only for Jacob to extend his thanks and went inside.

I wanted to go get Seth. I knew he was alive but, for how much longer, Embry patted my back before following the others in. Reluctantly, I followed. The food was delicious and soon we were full. We were handed a hot drink and Alessandra insisted that we drink it. We hesitated before we drank. It was not the greatest thing I had tasted and went to put it down but she kept tipping into my mouth.

"Will make you strong and more alert for the task at hand," Adolfo said patting Quil on the back as he coughed after drinking.

"What exactly did we drink?" Jacob asked, blushing after burping rather loudly.

"One of my secret recipes, its never let me down yet," Alessandra said happily as we had all drank our cups.

Adolfo sat down and cleared a spot on the table. He pulled out his own map and pointed out new tunnels although, he was of the same mind as Jake and I. The Cullens and Ben arrived just as we were about to pack up. Ben raced to my side and looked much happier. Jasper and Alice started speaking Italian with our hosts.

"Can we go now?" I growled and started to pace.

"We are not going tonight, first thing in the morning. The Volturi are due to feast around nine in the morning and we will move in once they are distracted. Plus, you should listen to Adolfo and Alessandra's story." Alice said.

Jasper chuckled and whispered something to Adolfo. Nodding, he lead us outside. He took us to the forest and asked us to phase. Jacob shook his head until Adolfo suddenly phased into a huge wolf. He was not as strong as us but he was massive. We phased to see if we could find out more about this old wolf. Alessandra hugged her husband before chanting something and changed into a dove.

"_Fuck me!"_ Jacob said chuckling.

"_Please refrain from using that kind of language in front of my wife,_" Adolfo said growling. Jacob bowed his head in shame apologizing to them both.

Ben let out a whimper and came and held my fur. Embry chuckled and Quil was ready to say some smart ass comment. I let out a growl in warning.

"_You two imprinted or what?"_ Embry asked still grinning his big wolfy teeth making him look like he was snarling. Ben rap his fingers into my fur further, almost painfully. Jasper sent a wave of calm over Ben and his fingers relaxed.

"_Leave him alone. He is not my imprint. I am mated and so is he but to someone else,_" I snarled.

"_Your mated? Who with? Do we know her? Why are you here anyway?"_ Quil asked.

Before I could answer Jacob ordered us to keep quiet. Adolfo sat on his haunches and Alessandra flew and landed between his ears. We allowed ourselves to get comfortable. I lay down so that Ben could lean against me. Alice and Jasper stood as still as status. It still creeped me out when they did that but they didn't have to hide with us.

"_Our story begins many centuries ago we have been around since mankind itself. Our numbers grew into the hundreds when the vampires made the city their home. Generations of wolves came and went. We were always out numbered but we agreed that we would allow the Volturi to hunt only in their city walls. Our numbers lessened and we only had the odd rogue vampire normally wanting to either join or attack the Volturi. We would allow them to pass with an escort. We never saw any of them return,"_ the wolf chuckled.

"_Okay, so what about Alessandra she is a witch you say?"_ Jacob asked.

Alessandra fluttered her wings and cooed. We had not a word or thought from her. She sat down on Adolfo grooming his fur. Their love was such we could tell they were imprints. Adolfo nodded at our thoughts. She was the symbol of love and peace.

"_She nursed me back to health after I was attacked by a rogue coven. The moment I opened my eyes I knew she was mine. She on the other hand laid a curse on me_." he chuckled.

Alessandra pecked at Adolfo's ear making him twitch them with every peck. She was not hurting him in anyway but we knew she was telling him off.

"_Okay, she didn't curse me but she had me bewitched,_" he said.

Suddenly Alessandra flew up into the air and phased back to human fully clothed. I took a good look at her and could see she had some bird like features. She started flapping her arms as she scolded Adolfo in Italian. This tiny woman was telling a huge giant wolf off and he was bowing in submission to her.

"_She is my wife and imprint. Wait until you have yours Paul Lahote,"_ Adolfo growled.

"_Oh burn," _Embry chuckled

"Enough gossip. You cubs need rest, you have a big day ahead of you," Alessandra said clicking her fingers at us.

"_Um might seem a stupid question but how come we can all hear your thoughts?" _Quil asked as we went to phase.

Adolfo looked at his wife and we knew that she had more power than we probably knew. Alice gasped and clung to Jasper. We watched as she went into some sought of trance. Jacob tensed as did Adolfo. Ben grabbed onto my fur making me whelp at his grip. He slowly released it when Embry growled.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I crumpled to the ground and phased to my human form. Ben quickly came to my side and threw himself at me hissing at the others when they tried to get to me.

"_Ben move or I will rip your fucking arm off," _someone growled before it went black.

I woke still in pain but it was bearable enough for me to sit up. Jacob was kneeling beside the bed. The looked in his eyes and it only added to my pain. I knew there and then something had happened to Seth.

"We leave in an hour. Do you feel up to it?" my alpha asked.

"I am ready now," I said throwing back the sheet and swinging my feet to the floor.

Bad moved and I felt the room spin. If Jake hadn't caught me I would've collapsed on the bed. Alessandra came in and shooed Jake out of the room and gave me another concoction. I took it and sniffed it. Again, bad move. I felt my stomach turn and I pushed the cup back towards her. Was she trying to kill me? She grabbed my nose with the strength in which I could not believe and tilted my head back forcing the liquid down my throat. Coughing and spluttering, she let me go with a huff leaving the room without a word.

Ben came running in. Sighing, I stood up and tried to make the room stop spinning.

"You need to rest Paul we will bring him back," he says stroking my cheek.

I clung to him not out of anything other than the need to stay on my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lowered me back onto the bed. Placing his head on my shoulder he sighed.

"I am going to miss you Paul. You will have your happy ever after," he whispered.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I would be with Seth when we got back. I couldn't be with Benjamin even if I wanted to. My heart and soul rested with Seth Clearwater. I still couldn't understand why I had not imprinted on him. My wolf whimpered. Jumping up with a sudden burst of energy I untangle Ben from me and head out the door to find my pack ready to leave. The Cullen's were talking to the Irish coven and Adolfo and Alessandra were chatting to each other holding hands. Ben looked lost and stood behind me. Jasper looked up at me and Ben sending a wave of calm to us both.

"Paul you sure you're up to this?" Ben asked.

"Seth is my mate I would die to protect him!" I loudly declared.

Quil and Embry smirked. The bastards already knew. Jacob patted my back and ordered us to get ready. Heading outside, I pulled Ben to the side.

"Stay here Ben, I swear I will return with Nahuel for you," I all but begged.

Ben shook his head. Sighing, he placed his hand on my cheek. Looking me straight in the eye he suddenly kissed me making me automatically wrapping my arms around his waist to stop us from stumbling over. I should've pushed him off. I had my mate yet I allowed myself to kiss him back. My wolf was snapping. I reluctantly let him go.

"I am coming with you. My mate, my responsibility," he said forcibly, leaving me with no comeback.

I looked around and watched as my pack brothers gave a sad look and phased. I followed suit and waited for the command from our alpha. Jacob howled and we set off at a pace that was fast yet comfortable. We had forest covering us and with Adolfo's knowledge we arrived outside the city walls at the tunnel we had chosen. The tunnel was smaller than I had thought and knew that for now we were going to have to phase to our human form. Alessandra flew in ahead of us while we phased. Alice and Jasper soon after her and the pack right behind.

The tunnel was pitch black but with our heightened sight we had no trouble seeing what was ahead of us. The stench of death hit our noses and it was not the leeches stench but that of decaying bodies which we found all along the tunnel. The pack struggled not to phase wanting to kill the leeches that took so many innocent human lives. I looked behind me and saw Ben tentatively walking seeming not to want to touch the dead. He held his hand over his nose and mouth. I hoped that he would stick to his new way of life after seeing the destruction of his lifestyle.

"Lover boy shouldn't have come," Embry growled as we waited for him to catch up.

I sighed regretting it as I took in a mouthful of decay. I stepped aside and let the others pass while I went back and took his hand. He was trembling as much as I was yet his was out of fear, not anger.

"Go stand guard at the end of the tunnel," I said.

Nodding he turned and left. I was proud. It took more guts to leave than to continue on putting the rest of us in danger. I caught up to the others who were just a few meters from the manhole. We waited for a signal from Jasper who was going to enter first followed by Alice. Adolfo was going to follow as the eldest he was in his words 'the most experienced'. Alessandra was on his head no doubt wanting to stay with her mate.

I heard a cough and my heart accelerated. My heart calmed more the closer I got to my mate and it was almost back to normal. I knew it was Seth and my wolf sighed. But we couldn't relax, the rescue was going to be dangerous and no one knew if anyone would live or die.

With a slight nod from Jasper, he jumped ripping the manhole cover off and was quickly followed by Alice. We heard nor smelled nothing other than the coppery scent of human blood. We followed in quick succession. One by one the pack phased in case we were not alone for long. Chained to the wall was my mate, unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. I raced to Seth and tried to rip the chains off. However, they were not normal chains. Around his neck was a collar. I went to try and take it off but Alice stopped me.

"If you try to remove it you will kill him. The more you try the tighter it will get. I'm sorry Paul but you have to leave it on for now. We need to get these chains off him and the only way to do that is to find the key," she said looking over at Jasper who nodded.

"So lets go kill some leeches," I growled.

"Paul?" Seth gasped suddenly struggling against the chains.

Whether it was my presence or my scent that woke him I was not sure but I had to calm him as the collar would tighten and kill him. Quickly going to him, I try to calm him nuzzling my face into his neck so he could take in more of my scent. I felt a shift and Jacob was in human form talking to Jasper so quietly I couldn't hear anything. However, I could feel and hear the air from Seth and his heartbeat accelerated. Placing my hand on his chest, I slowly rubbed it trying to sooth him. Talking would be too risky and I knew from Sam and Quil that a simple touch relaxed them. Seth's breathing slowed as did his heart rate.

"I'm dreaming," he sighed before slipping unconscious again.

I didn't move but allowed my eyes to look over his body. He had welts over his torso, legs, and that was the front. They didn't seem to be healing as quickly as they should've healed or visibly healing. Jacob came and touched my shoulder making me pull me away from Seth. The moment I did Seth whimpered. I stroked his chest so he could feel I was still with him. Jake touched Seth's cheek dropping his hand quickly when my wolf growled at him.

"Stay with him. You're his only hope. We will get the key. If we don't return in an hour the Irish coven will come find you," he said accepting my nod.

Normally I would've insisted on going to rip head off the cold ones but, I was needed here more and I allowed the pack to come lick their pack brother as I stroke them wishing them luck. I knew they were strong but we were outnumbered. I was all but watching my pack mates go to their deaths. One thing about the pack, we never walked away from a pack brother. Alice kissed Seth and me before heading over. Adolfo came and Alessandra jumped from his head to my shoulder. With a soft coo from his wife, the old wolf turned and stood at the front of the pack. Jacob gave one last look. I saw the tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

A/N I have decided to stop writing at this stage. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper ripped the door off the hinges and they were gone. I watched as the door was lifted and sat in its original place. I shook my head and looked again. I had not imagined it. Alessandra cooed and flew off my shoulder and phased to her human form. She pulled a vile out of her pocket handing it to me. She motioned for me to give it to Seth and went to the man cover and winked before phasing and flying out down the tunnel. I lifted my mates chin and opened his mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. Coughing he struggled until I wrapped my arms around him. Sighing, he sobbed quietly.

I stroked his hair trying to keep him calm. I couldn't hear anything outside the room which worried me. I had no idea how much time past. Seth's sobs became hiccups and then nothing. He had fallen asleep. His wolf seemed to be growing in strength as he wounds began to heal at an accelerated pace.

I smelled the familiar scent and looked over at the manhole to see Ben enter with Alessandra on his shoulder. He came in and his skin looked paler than usual but his eyes were golden meaning he must've managed to calm himself enough to enter. I had discovered when Ben was scared or upset as well as hungry his eyes changed colour.

He looked at me briefly before putting his attention on to Seth who tensed at the scent of a vampire so close. He smiled and nodded to no one in particular.

"Move back Paul ,I am going to get Seth out of here," his eyes never leaving my mate.

"It's impossible! Don't you think we have tried? The others have gone to find the key so we can get him out of these chains," I said not leaving my mate.

"Paul, please trust me. Alessandra came and told me all that. I can't remove the chain's or collar but we can get him somewhere safe until the others come," he said touching Seth who whimpered.

I reluctantly pulled back after whispering to Seth that I would not leave his side and try to relax. Ben closed his eyes and I watched as the mortar from the bricks starts to crack. It only took seconds for Ben to have Seth free from the wall and in my arms. The wall still remained intact except for the bricks that bolted to the chains to the wall. Ben went over to the manhole and jumped down holding his arms up for me to pass down Seth. Letting Seth go, Ben caught him and held him to his chest.

Much to my surprise Seth snuggled into Ben. I looked at my mate and suddenly knew what I had to do.

"Take care of him," I whispered before shutting the manhole on them and phasing.

I easily pushed the door off and headed down the passageway. I could hear screams and growls and the glorious sound of the ripping of leeches. I could smell my pack and headed towards them. They were surrounded by leeches but seemed to be holding their own. I saw Jasper behind Jacob facing the other way and Alice behind Embry. Adolfo and Quil were back to back. Other than a scratch on Quil's nose no one seemed hurt and his wolf was healing him. There were many body parts and half decapitated leeches around screaming and hissing.

They were so focused on the pack that they didn't smell me. I scanned the room and saw three leeches who wore different cloaks from the others and seemed like they were in charge. Their skin translucent making them look fragile. I knew better but wondered if they would be easier as they were older. They all had dark eyes as they were due to feed soon, meaning they were weaker now than they would normally be.

"_Paul you were told to stay with Seth. You need to protect him," _Jacob said his eyes never leaving the leeches.

"_Ben and Alessandra have him. You don't think I was going to miss out on the fun now didja," _I chuckled.

All of a sudden one suddenly leaps towards Jacob with two right behind him as well. However, Jacob didn't blink an eye as he ripped the head of the first and Embry taking down the next one. Jacob was ready to rip the head off the third before he could land on top of him. I watched as groups of blood suckers attacked the pack only to be have their heads ripped off their bodies dropping like stones and smashing. I slowly inched my way around the room, careful of who was watching me. I needed to get to the leaders as I saw a key around a blonde hair's neck. I was about to lunge when an arm grabbed me and pulled me back. I went to turn to rip the fuckers head off when I saw it was Nahuel.

He was a mess. Half his face was gone but I knew his scent well enough to know it was him. Also missing was an arm his face one of pain. He communicated by eyes and his single hand. He was going to go get the key and with my help we should be able to take down at least the one with the key. I nodded my big wolfy head and waited for him to make a move.

"_Tell Edward I love him,"_ Jacob said as a vamp grabbed him around his waist and started squeezing.

Jasper was ripping the leech off. The vamps seemed to have gotten tired of their games and they all went in for the kill leaving no one guarding the leaders. I was torn from wanting to save my mate and to helping my pack brothers. My pack had to come first. I was about to change direction when suddenly the large double doors to the room blew off and there stood Ben with all the vampires including Ben's standing there. In a blink of an eye war broke out. The mayhem working to mine and Nahuel's advantage. I saw Carlisle Cullen run towards Jacob who was now in human form on the ground writhing in pain.

Nahuel ran forward only to be thrown in the air and slammed into the wall. More of his body broke off as he slid down the wall. I was on my own or so I thought until Esme Cullen darted in front of me and ripped the blonde dudes head off letting the chain fall to the floor. The other two leech leaders coward back as a couple good blood suckers came over. I was trying to pick up the key in my mouth. Esme picked it up slipping the chain over my head. It was then I noticed her leg was half off.

"Get Esme and Nahuel out of here. I will come as soon as I have Jacob stable," Carlisle ordered.

With Esme's help, we got Nahuel on my back and Esme jumped on holding him in place as he was out cold. His body was a mangled mess. I knew my pack brothers and Adolfo were fine. They were actually enjoying it. I heard Jacob moaning so I knew he would be fine. It is when we heard nothing we would worry. Jacob was strong, he would pull through. A few broken ribs would not keep him down for long. I took off ripping a few leeches heads off on the way. We passed a foyer which a human women stood looking lost. She reeked of leech and wondered if she knew exactly what they were.

"Child run! Get out of the city and warn the others!" Esme shouted as we dashed passed.

I needed to find my mate. I had to let my heart find him. Ben had left him somewhere safe, I hoped. I had not seen Ben when the fighting began which worried me as I thought he would've tried to help his mate. Esme told me to turn right. Doing so, we entered a long tunnel. This was different from the one we arrived through but, could feel myself getting closer to my mate. I kicked my legs up a gear and raced forward not caring for the bodies strewn over the ground.

After what seemed like hours but probably just minutes, I saw light and headed towards it. The key bouncing around my neck giving me extra purpose to get to Seth. Breaking into the fresh air, I slowed down as the glittering from Esme and Nahuel blinded me for a moment. Darting to the trees, I slowed down to a trot checking out the surroundings. Panting I could taste the scent of my mate on my tongue. Finally, I saw Alessandra kneeling on the forest floor. I couldn't see but knew she was tending to Seth. Upon hearing us she turned and quickly got up. She helped Esme off and together they got Nahuel to the ground. I quickly phase and ran to Seth not caring for my naked body.

"Seth I'm here. We will get you out of these restraints in a second," I said my fingers dropped the keys on the ground.

Seth's hand grabbed my arm, looking up I saw him smiling up at me. My body relaxed and taking a deep breath I managed to unlock the chains. The tightness of the chains had dug into his light tanned skin. My wolf growled at the scars. He was still out for blood wanting to get back to help his back brothers. Once I had the collar off I helped Seth sit up wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling him onto my lap.

"Paul your naked," Seth blushed but wiggling.

"Are you complaining Seth Clearwater?" I chuckled.

Blushing even more and hiding his face into my chest he shook his head. I looked over to see Nahuel and Esme both healing at vamp rate. It was painful for them however and they were both groaning. Alessandra came over and looked at Seth's wounds. She patted his arm and took off into the forest coming back only moments later with plants. She placed them on a rock and started pounding them to a pulp. She came and smeared it on Seth's wounds. Seth hissed and it took all my strength to not allow my wolf to pull Seth away from Alessandra and attack her. However, he relaxed finally when he recognized her as an imprint of a fellow wolf.

"Little one you should phase and let your wolf heal your wounds, the herbs will help," she said standing up and heading to Nahuel

Seth looked at me and scrunched up his nose. The smell was not pretty. One thing about Alessandra is that she seemed to not care of the taste or smell of her antidotes. Seth tried to stand but couldn't do it on his own. Picking him up I placed him on his feet and watched as he let out his wolf. His phasing took a little longer than usual which allowed me to watch his form change. Normally we changed so fast that we didn't see the actual transformation. Seth let out a yelp and crashed to the ground. Phasing I licked his ear and snuggled down so his form could curl into me.

We both chuckled when we heard Embry yahooing as he took down a leech by ripping his head off. Quil was so focused he didn't say anything but his wolf was having a blast as well. Adolfo was tiring and I pointed it out to Embry who went to help. We saw Carlisle helping Jacob to his feet. Jacob's body trembled and he phased to his wolf form with a growl echoing throughout the castle.

"_Good to see you Seth, Paul my man you're missing the fun!" _he chuckled.

I didn't care I was happy being with my mate. Seth licked my snout and snuggled in closer. His thoughts were quite but I knew he was happy as his wolf was rumbling as was mine. We watched the fight and it looked good for us. I saw a few glances of Ben every now and again letting me know he was fine.

"_You like him don't you Paul?" _Seth asked worry in his voice.

I didn't say anything instead I showed him. I wanted to lie but I couldn't. I would rather him know now from me rather than later on by someone else. Seth's body tensed the more he watched. I could feel his body pulling away from mine and I had to let him go. He would need time to take it all in. He knew that I felt the pull towards him yet I still had sex with Ben. I showed him how guilty I felt yet I couldn't lie I liked Ben a lot. Even now my wolf happy to finally be with my mate.

"_But the human Paul wants Ben?" _Seth sighed.

"_I love you Seth, my wolf and my human side. But I like Ben too. I can't explain, I feel protective of him_," I huffed, not happy at how I was explaining myself.

Seth stood up and shook his body. He went over to Nahuel and Esme and snuggled in between them. Esme cuddled into his fur and Nahuel sent me death glares while stroking my mates ear. My wolf was not happy. I stood and took off without a backward glance I was going to help the pack finish the job off. I was disappointed I only got a few leeches for myself when it was over.

We started heading out carrying the wounded on our backs while others limped out. The earth began to shake and the walls began to crumble. Picking up the pace we started running faster the walls falling around us in the tunnel. It wasn't until we were out that I realised that Ben was not with the group. I was up the front of the group and tried to turn and make my way back to go find him. I was not going to leave him to die. I wouldn't leave his body there either but I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of him dead. Jacob ordered me to keep going the place was going to collapse around us. I whimpered but he used his alpha on me.

Once we were out of the tunnels I turned and watch the castle crumble to the ground. Carlisle came and took the injured off me. Jacob whimpered beside me as I howled there was no way that anyone including vampires would survive. Flames shot out of the tunnel blowing us off our feet. Covered in dust and our fur singed we crawl further away and stood to shake off our fur. I felt a big tear roll down my fur. Jacob came and licked me I sighed and leaned into him.

"_Lets get back to the others we need to leave the area" _he said walking away.

I stood there a few more minutes until I felt someone lean into me. I looked down to see Seth rubbing himself on me.

"_I'm sorry for your loss. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone", _he said.

"_Lets go" _was all I could say taking one last look at the once tunnel sending a prey for Ben's soul to find peace.

We gathered together in a pack and waited for Jacob to give us orders. We were going to head further out of the area so we wouldn't draw attention to us. The coven were going to stay close, in case they had missed anyone. However Carlisle seemed confident that they had all been destroyed. Seth was not fully recovered so Jacob told him to phase and climb on my back. He gladly accepted and phased. He went over and hugged Nahuel and the Cullens promising to see them when they got back to Forks.

I knelt down and let him climb on. My wolf happy his mate was so close. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. I was grateful the others left me to my thoughts. Embry was going through every kill that Jacob had missed. Quil chuckled as he knew that Embry was exaggerating. Flashes of Ben came in my head the first time I saw him hunt on his own. The way he bit his lip when he was nervous. I felt Seth stroking my fur making my heart swell with love and my wolf rumble with pride.

I was with the one I should be with. Seth my mate.

We caught a flight home the following day. Edward was at the airport to meet us with Resme. Jacob and Edward were both fighting to hold back the need to kiss each other. Jacob looked at the devil spawn and grinned which belied what he really felt. He wanted to hold his mate and draw in his scent. I could see he was holding back his wolf from pushing her aside to get to him. I bet a hundred bucks Jacob was talking dirty to Edward who smirked and lowered his head. I could smell both mens arousal.

I let Seth's hand go for the first time since we had left Italy as he ran into his families waiting arms. Leah looked up and me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled and turned to see Embry imprint on a girl who was just coming off a flight from New York. He took chase smoothing his hair. We were in trouble now. He would never shut up about his amazing imprint. Quil looked through the crowd and we heard her before we saw her.

"QUILLY QUILLY" the cute three year old screamed as she ran between legs to get to her Quil

"Claire Bear I missed you so much" he said smiling like an idiot for seeing his little imprint.

Picking her up and burying his face into her hair taking in her scent he knew she was safe and well. His wolf happy to be home. I couldn't hold in the awe the slipped from my mouth. As a pack we could feel he was happy and it rubbed off on us.

Sam and Emily came through the crowd. Sam nodded at me before going and shaking hands with both Jacob and Edward. Maybe the guy had realised the error of his ways. Emily hugged all of the pack. We heard a loud whistle and saw Collin and Brady pushing their way through the crowd towards us. Seth broke free and ran to his friends all talking at the same time. Sue came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Paul, all of you" she said pulling back looking at each and everyone of the packs.

"BONFIRE" Jacob boomed making people around the airport jump in fright and stare at us.

Embry came back holding the hand of the girl he imprinted on. Had to admit she was a stunning girl by the name of Jacinta. She was heading back to Forks for her parents 25 wedding anniversary. I imagined she wouldn't be leaving Forks anytime soon if Embry had anything to do with it.

Climbing in the Hummer alone I headed back to La-Push. Seth went with his mother and sister while I offered to take the Hummer back for Jacob while he went with Edward and her. After hours on a plane with the others a bit of peace and quiet to get my head wrapped around everything that took place only 2 days ago was much needed. Ben came into my thoughts, I still couldn't believe that he was gone. Jacob told me that Ben was the one that destroyed the castle. It was not possible to leave the castle in tact without people wondering what had happened. So Ben stayed behind assuring Carlisle that he would be safe and follow as soon as he knew the building would collapse. Paul hoped that Ben didn't purposely stay in the building to destroy himself. The crashing building alone wouldn't kill him but the fire would. No one would've survived had tried to put the fire out. But the burning of leeches made the smoke toxic and too dangerous to get more than 500 feet near it. The city had been evacuated making world new headlines. I parked the Hummer outside the Blacks and headed home. No one was there to greet me but I was grateful. I fell on my bed and let sleep overtake me.

The bonfire was the Saturday after we got back. Sam had allowed Brady and Collin to remain in La-Push and his pack. I was offered my old position back but I was happy with Jacob being my alpha. Seth and I talked and agreed to take things slow. I don't think he was over the fact that I had feeling for Ben. I avoided mentioning him as not to rub salt into the wounds.

The Cullens had returned home and were deciding where they were going to go live next. They had been in Forks too long now. Edward was going to remain in La-Push however so Jacob could continue his duties as alpha and chief of La-Push.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and the reviews :) Hopefully this will be a bit more up to standard. Huge thanks to my amazing beta ant1gon3 who without this story would not be here. Any mistakes are mine alone.

To my reviewers a huge Thanks it means heaps to me and gives me a push to get writing this story again.

RTB


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I would love to have more feedback on this story. I know it is different from my other story. I think there is probably another 3 or 4 chapters at the most. **

**Huge thank you to my beta ant1gon3 who encourages me to continue with this story. **

**Any mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 7**

Jared came over Saturday morning. He had not been around since he found out that Seth had imprinted on me. At first he seemed uncomfortable but soon relaxed when he realised I was still the same Paul he had known since kindergarten. We caught up with what was happening. He was planning to propose to Kim and asked if I would be his best man. We just cracked open a beer when there was a knock at the door. Without opening it I knew it was Seth. I couldn't hide the grin on my face. I had not seen him for over twelve hours and I had to admit I had missed him.

Soon as he saw Jared he tried to say he would call back later. However, I was not having it. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him close to me. Jared would have to learn to deal with my relationship sooner rather than later. Seth's body instantly relaxed as he nuzzled into my neck. I felt his soft plump lips brush my vain. My cock went straight to attention. I could feel Seth smirk and continued to forget that we had company. Jared coughed and promised he would see us at the bonfire later than evening. Seth pulled back and blushed but didn't try to pull his hand away which I refused to let go.

Passing, Jared patted my shoulder wishing us the best. Seth blushed more and quickly snuggled into my neck. He seem more comfortable there. I let him stay where we stood until he was ready to move. Kissing the top of his head he finally pulled back.

"Jacob asked if we could go collect wood for the bonfire," he said reluctantly pulling back.

I felt my heart sink. I was hoping we could spend time here and chill. We had not had much time alone. As though sensing my disappointment he smiled.

"We can do it this afternoon no hurry," his face once again going that cute soft pink on his russet skin.

So we spent the morning watching crappy movies on tv and playing on the xbox. We ordered pizza since I hadn't had time to go shopping. Seth curled himself into me all morning. We sighed as my phone rang and Jacob asked if we had gotten the wood yet. Promising him we were just heading out. He told us to not be late for the bonfire later as though we would be. Food was going to be on offer we would never be late. The afternoon was spent collecting enough wood for two bonfires. But we were so busy chatting while we collected the wood we hadn't noticed how much we had gathered. We had to race home to shower and change. I paused outside Seth's house and pulled him into my arms. I leaned down and pecked him lightly on the lips. Seth returned the kiss so I brushed my tongue againdt his lips to ask for entrance. Willingly he granted me and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. I gave a growl and he let me take over. My wolf happy his mate was so obedient.

"Oy! You two get a room," Leah called out from her bedroom window. Without moving apart Seth and I both lifted our hands and gave her a one finger salute. Giggling she shut the window and left us too it.

"Seth Harry Clearwater get inside now!" Sue called from the door.

We both jumped apart and with a quick kiss I told him I would pick him up in at six sharp. Jumping in the shower, I washed myself taking time with my cock. I was hard and I tugged, closing my eyes. I imagined Seth beneath me on all fours as I fucked him hard from behind. It didn't take me long to shoot my load calling out my mate's name. I made it to the Clearwater's just before six to see Seth through his window with just a towel on singing and dancing to a song I had never heard before. The wind changed direction giving him a wiff of my scent. Since becoming his mate aftershaves were not needed. Seth loved my scent and aftershaves were now redundant. His blush started at his chest and moved up to his cheeks. A sight I would never get sick of. In fact, I was looking forward to seeing how far down that blush started. My wolf gave a growl in approval. He held up a finger to indicate he would be a minute before moving out of view.

Less than a minute later he was out the door yelling at his mother he would see at the bonfire. We jumped in my car and headed off. I took Seth's hand in mine bringing it up to my lips and kissing it. Letting it drop, he left it on my thigh caressing it. Looking down I expected to see a pale cold hand not the warm russet coloured one. I shook my head and sighed. Seth tried to pull his hand away but I quickly grab it and place it back. I gave him a smile and placed my hand on his as we drove in silence to the gathering.

Once we pulled over we saw that other than Quil and Embry with both their imprints we were the first to arrive. Jacob and Edward soon followed behind in the Hummer. It was no surprise that Renesme was not with them. Jacob raced around to open the door for Edward. I looked at Seth who shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think it Paul. I'm not a girl," he chuckled.

Edward and Jacob growled but didn't' say anything. Jumping out, we went and grabbed a drink from the table. A beer for me and a coke for Seth. Other than Leah all of our pack were here. After introductions with Jacinta we took a log and watched Quil playing with Claire. He had the patience of a saint. I couldn't imagine how I would cope with waiting years for my imprint to see me as something other than a mate. But Quil seemed just as happy as anyone else with an imprint. One by one the others arrived and soon the echo's of our voices carried down the beach.

Since Jacob had imprinted on Edward he was given permission to enter La-Push. However, the honour was not given to the other Cullen's even though Jacob wished it. The elders were set in their ways and I could see how uncomfortable they were with Edward in the presence of a cold one. However both packs were comfortable with Edward. Being the imprint of none other than Jacob Black the true alpha. Even if we didn't understand why he or any of the male wolves imprinted on another man.

The legends would be told to night for the benefit of Jacinta. Emily and Kim along with Leah welcomed her with open arms much to Embry's relief. Billy Black started telling the legends. Seth leaned into me and I happily wrap my arms around him. Even though he didn't need to be kept warm he moved closer almost sitting on my knee. Brady was sitting on Collin's lap with his head resting on his mates chest where his heart beat. Edward had his head resting on Jacobs shoulder. Trying to act as humanly as possible. The packs by now knew the legends by heart. But the soothing voice of Billy made it almost sound like a song. Jacinta was paying full attention as her eyes roved the circle. Slowly it dawned on her that the legends were more than true. Embry held her close as it was always a possibility that an imprint could deny its wolf. So far that had not happened and everyone was happy.

The night had been a success, Jacinta had accepted Embry and his shape-shifting ways and even watched as he phased in front of her. She hesitated before she went and placed her hand in his fur and then throwing herself fully at him. Embry was the "_cutest wolf in the whole wide world" _according to his mate. Embry huffed knowing that he was never going to live it down from the pack for a very long time.

The elders said their goodnights and left with Claire to leave the packs to enjoy the rest of the evening. Normally, Quil would sit by Embry but now he had a mate and he looked a little lost. I couldn't help but feel for the guy yet again. However, Leah went and sat with him. Normally, she and Seth kept together. I didn't feel uncomfortable hanging with Kim and Jared on bonfire nights.

The normal music was cranked up from a car. Tonight it was the Hummer that was being used as it had a state of the art stereo with sub woofers. The girls soon got up pulling their mates with them. Seth looked at me and pouted he was itching to get up and dance. I was not a dancer. Never have been never will be. Brady got up and thankfully pulled Seth with him. Collin came and sat beside me giving me a wink. I had never seen him dance before either. We were brothers in arms at this moment. Both of us had our eyes on our mates. Our wolves were not jealous as they knew they were with their equals. 'Submissives' was a new word we had learned from Billy only tonight. He has promised he would find out more from the books to see if their was anymore and if there had been previous imprints among pack brothers.

Jacob was a first in the La-Push pack however to imprint on a vampire. It is not the first according to Adolfo one of his pack brothers had imprinted on a female vampire. However, they were killed by a rogue coven both protecting each other. Billy had come to accept his son being with Edward although he didn't hide his disappointment he had not imprinted on a good girl from the reservation to carry the next generation of Black's. Leah came over as I stared at Seth and Brady gyrating against each other. It was sexy as hell and I could smell Collins arousal along with mine.

"God, you two are sad," she said smacking us both over the back of our heads. That was the Leah I knew and loved.

"Collin go away. I need to have a word with Paul," she said pushing him away taking his place.

Leah and I had a history. We had grown up together. We had been friends when we were little but once she saw Sam she soon dropped her friends and didn't look back. I never saw her in a sexual way at all. Thank god for that! She had always been like a really annoying sister once she joined the back. We had many fights over stupid things. Namely, me telling her to get over herself when she was bitching about Sam and Emily. When she left Sam's pack the silence was bliss for all of two days and then I had to admit I missed her just as much as her little brother.

"I want you to know I am happy that you make my brother happy. However, you so much as touch my brothers innocence I will rip your balls off personally,"she smiled.

"Leah he is old enough to make up his own mind and we are taking things slow," my wolf snarled.

"Come on admit it you would fuck anything with two legs if it dropped its pant's. God even if it's dead" she taunted.

Did Leah want a death wish? No one told me or my wolf what to do. But I had to admit I was pleased to know that she had his back. But not with me. I would do to my mate what I wanted to. Of course I would never force my mate into something he didn't want. He was young I knew that too but he was old enough to make up his own mind. Seth stopped dancing and came over pulling Leah away from me. My whole body was trembling meaning my wolf was itching to get out and I had no say in it. I leaped up and moved to the forest and took off before I phased. I didn't want to hurt anyone especially my imprint or his sister. I heard Seth calling me but I needed to calm down before I saw him.

I ran phasing mid-air my wolf snarled wanting to go back and hurt Leah. I however, was determined to calm him down. Leah was trying to protect her brother but he was my mate. I ran further away but my heart was aching with my wolf wanting to get back not only to his mate but to hurt Leah. A flash caught my eye and I lifted my nose to the air. I was so focused I hadn't noticed my surroundings. Not the cleverest thing I had done. we always needed to be on guard. I skidded to a halt. It was a scent I would know anywhere. But why was he not showing himself? I sat on my haunches and waited for him to show himself. Seth came into my head I told him to wait for me at the bonfire so I could take him home. He didn't reply but quickly shifted and I knew he wasn't happy but would do as I asked being my imprint.

"Hi," Ben came and stood in front of me biting his bottom lip with hands in his pockets and twisting his foot.

I phased and pulled him into my arms taking in his scent. Ben let out a squeak before wrapping his small arms around my waist. I couldn't believe he was alive. I pulled him back and looked him in the eye and hugged him to me again. Ben gave a giggle pulling me out of my joy of seeing him.

"You have better have a bloody good explanation Ben," I growled hugging him again.

He hugged me tight back and hid his face in my neck. I let him stay there until he was ready to explain himself. My wolf seemed to have accepted this and kept quite. I guess he was sick of me moping about Ben gone. Yet, here he stood in my arms. I kissed the top of his head and pulled him back as he started to relax.

"I had to heal. It took me awhile but here I am. I hope you don't mind. I had to come see you. I missed you Paul," he admitted.

"I missed you too Ben. I can't believe you're alive. I thought I had lost you," I said stroking my thumb over his hard marble cheek.

In the distance I heard a heart wrenching howl. I knew who it was. I knew the tone of each wolf in both packs. This however was the one I knew the best. It was my mate.

"Go to the Cullen's. I will come see you when I can," I said before phasing and heading to my mate.

Like the rest of us Seth could hide his thoughts. However, he was not doing so well right now. I felt his pain and so did the rest of the pack when they phased. Embry told me to fuck off and leave him alone. I snarled and ignored him telling him to leave me and Seth alone. However, that was not meant to be. Jacob told me to go home. I was the last person Seth would want to see right now.

"I have not done anything wrong," I growled

"Your an idiot. We can feel our mates emotions in human form," Quil piped in.

My heart sank. I had no idea and I didn't know what my emotions were other than I was happy to see that my friend was safe and well.

"Well your cock is a give away, We can smell your arousal from here," Jacob snapped.

"Tell Seth he knows where to find me," I sighed phasing out.

* * *

**A/N Please review it only takes a few minutes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to all those who read and those who have reviewed. Also alerts and fav's :D thanks **

**To guest who has reviewed every chapter thank you for taking the time. Your reviews have given me food for thought. I want to point out in particular about Seth. He will have his explaination in his own POV but not yet. You have to understand this is more Paul's story. As for it not being like POS I do believe that this is by far the better one as well. I write for me and this is more me than that or FOG which I have no longer any interest in as I was writing it for the wrong reasons. This is being adopted and will follow after POS. Which by the way is not improved just easier to read.**

**Again massive thanks to my beta who helps me more than she gives herself credit for ant1gon3 your AWESOME.**

**Now on with the chapter its a long one folks but hopefully a good one. **

Chapter 8

I walked back through the forest, the bonfire long forgotten. I was the scum of the earth for hurting the one who could love me for who I was. He loved no other. I wanted him for my mate. My wolf knew he was my mate but I was a stupid bastard, wanting my cake and eating it too.

Without taking my clothes off, I threw myself on the bed. No one could hate me more than I hated myself. I didn't sleep all night and I was guessing that Seth would be the same. I didn't leave the house other than to do my patrols. My pack brothers didn't talk to me and I never tired to talk to them. I knew if I asked about Seth they wouldn't tell me. Time went on and Seth never came over. I, being the coward I was, never tried to go see him. Our patrols were never together so I could talk to him then. I didn't have an appetite I wallowed in my own self pity. The phone rung and would let the answerphone pick up.

Ben had been the only person to ring other than Jacob to tell me when my following weeks patrols were. I hadn't bothered to shave and only showering when I couldn't stand my own oder. Three weeks after the bonfire there was a knock at my door. Yelling for whoever it was to come in I didn't leave the couch. The last person I expected to see Sue Clearwater. She stood with her hands on her hips as she scanned my house. Strewn over the floor were empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and whatever else. I just did not give an arse about and dropped it where I stood.

I scramble to my feet and grab shorts to put on. They were covered in mud but I had not done any washing in weeks. I picked up the rubbish from the chair and offered it to Sue. She lifted her eyebrow but took the seat anyway. I took off and went to the kitchen to make a coffee. The sink was full of dirty dishes and mould growing on the plates. I opened all the cupboards to try and find a clean up. I heard a cough behind me and again Sue was looking at me.

I lowered my head and watched the tears fall to the dirty floor leaving clean spots with every drop. Small hand wrap around me and my head buried in Sues chest. I let myself lean into her. I had missed human contact. Her scent reminded me of Seth's just slightly more florally but I could smell the scent of my mate. It was her turn to stroke my hair and let me get all my tears out. Finally, I felt in control of myself enough to pull away. Sue ushered me off to take a shower. When I came out a pair of clean shorts were waiting on my bed along with a shirt. I could smell Jared's scent but was thankful that I had clean clothes.

I could hear Sue humming to herself and headed out to the kitchen. In such a short time she had cleaned the whole thing and was just doing the last pot. I could smell coffee percolating in the pot. I picked up a tea towel and dried the dishes without saying a word. Sue continued to hum and my stomach growled as the smell of muffins hit my senses. The muffins were pulled out of the oven just as I put away the last glass in the cupboard. I poured us both a coffee and sat them on the table waiting for Sue to put the muffins down. It was the first time I had felt hungry for weeks. I couldn't remember when I had last eaten a proper meal.

"What is going on Paul? You are causing Seth pain. I thought you felt the imprint! He is hurting and you are the reason. What is going on? No one will tell me including Leah,"she sighed.

"Ben is back it was all a misunderstanding," I whispered.

"The one you were in charge of? The boy who was staying with you, right?" she asked.

I just nodded not able to look her in the eye. She lifted my chin and made me look her in the eyes. The tears began to well up again. I felt such a sob creeping up my throat.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I loved him with all my heart and soul it was not a question I needed to think about. Sue gave a sad smile.

"You need to talk to him let him know. They both have the right to know, Paul. Seth is off patrol at the moment. I expect you tonight for dinner. Whoever you are talking about, my son has the right to know," she said getting up.

I put my head on the table when I heard the door click behind her. I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's number only to hang up before it could ring. I rang Quil and asked him to take my patrol tonight. He reluctantly agreed but it was going to cost me two shifts. I didn't care. I needed to get my life sorted out.

I did my washing and cleaned the rest of the house. I desperately needed to do some food shopping. Picking up my keys, I headed to Forks I ignored the girl flirting with me at the checkout. Esme Cullen walked in just as I was walking out.

"Paul! How are you? I wanted to ask if you could come to dinner tonight its a bit of a celebration..." before she could finish I took off to the car.

I needed more time. I was not one for words. I had only one chance to say how I felt and I didn't want to screw it up. It wasn't just my life, I needed to think about but Seth and Ben's. Getting home, I unpacked the food and pulled out a beer. After cracking it open I went to take a swig and i was just about to take a mouthful when I stopped myself and poured it down the sink. The last thing I needed was alcohol to blur my thoughts.

It was five minutes before I was due at the Clearwater's. I still had no idea what I was going to say without fucking up. My phone went making me jump. I ignored it and headed over to the Clearwater's. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by Leah who growled at me but allowed me to enter. I could smell Seth's scent and felt my wolf start to pace. He was happy to be close to his mate. Seth walked slowly down the stairs. He was leaning on the railing to support himself. He was all but a shell of his former self. I raced to him to help him, only to be pushed away by Leah who helped him down the last few stairs.

He gave me a smile and tried to push away from Leah. I let out a growl and went to his side and took his offered hand helping him to the couch where he gladly sunk down. What had I done? How could I have not known he was like this? I was his imprint and I knew he was in pain a thousand times more than me. I couldn't hate myself anymore than I could right then. I took his hand which he held onto willingly. Yet, there was no strength in it. I heard Seth sigh. Just a simple touch was enough to ease his wolf. Leah stood there glaring at me until Sue called her into the kitchen.

"Seth I..." his finger found my lip to shush me, tears falling on their own accord.

"Don't... just let me this moment please," he said his voice husky.

His eyes were sunken, the shine was gone from them. The once soft chocolate brown were now almost completely black, and his hair no longer shiny but, dull and flat sticking to his head. The hair on his skin was like a downy and in places it never had been before. Another sure sign he had not eaten in awhile. I went to stroke his hair only to have a chuck stay in my hand. I pulled my hand back. Seth was falling apart right in front of my eyes. Seth didn't seem to notice his eyes dancing around taking in my face. I wanted to phase so bad. My wolf was beyond pissed with me right now and I honestly didn't blame him.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes boys. Paul, the timer will let you know when it is ready," Sue said picking up her coat.

"Mum you can't be serious? I am not leaving him with my brother. Look what he has let happen to Seth. Your son!" Leah shouted.

Seth cringed in his seat trembling. I let out a growl and pulled him into my chest holding him close but not firmly. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already. Seth hid his face in my neck. I watch Sue drag Leah out the door and heard Leah still yelling as they drove away. I stayed holding Seth to me until the oven timer told me it was time to take the meal out of the oven. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Seth laying him down with his head on the cushion. His eyes never left me as I walked into the kitchen after assuring him I would be back in a few minutes. I left the door open so that he could see and smell my presence. Dishing up the lasagna and vegetables, I took it out to find that Seth was sleeping soundly.

I placed the plates on the table and watched him sleep for a few minutes. I knew he needed to sleep but more importantly, he needed to eat. He could go straight back to sleep once I knew he had the nutrition his body so desperately needed. Waking him up, he blushed slightly but on his greyish skin it looked purple. Helping him sit up, I set the plate on his knee and waited for him to take a bite before I picked up my own. After a few bites, Seth was struggling to eat anymore. Placing my own already half eaten food down I take Seth's plate off him and start feeding him myself. His eyes were closing so I gave up and scooped him up in my arms and carried him to his room.

His bed was a single and I had no intention of leaving him tonight. I gently placed him on the bed and text Jared and asked him to come help me warning him not to knock and to come right in. I quickly scribbled a note for Sue explaining that Seth would be with me until he became stronger. Jared walked in and looked at his former brother with horror. I quickly looked away from him I could see him thinking I was the biggest asshole in the world. I asked him to open doors and lock up Sue's then help me when we got home. The less I disturbed Seth the better. Jared closed up Sue's and rushed ahead of me to get the doors to my place open and even pulled back the sheet. Walking out the door the temperature had cooled and Seth shivered. I held him closer to me. He was still warmer than an average human but he was cooler than he should be. Flashes of him hanging in the chains in Italy came flooding back. He was in more danger of dying now then he was then. I had a long road ahead of me to make Seth well again. No one else could do it. Only myself, as his imprint, could bring Seth back.

Jared saw we had everything at hand including water and food in case Seth woke and needed food. He wished me luck and promised to come by in the morning to see if there was anything else was needed. I asked him to phone Jacob as he needed to know that until Seth was strong enough, I wouldn't be leaving his side. Even next to my body Seth's body trembled from the cold, goose bumps on his arm. I pulled him on top of me and wrapped my arms around him. My wolf rumbled in delight. I heard a faint rumble emitting from Seth's chest. His wolf was fighting now happy with his wolf.

In the morning, Seth was awake looking me in the eyes while still laying on my chest. I gave a smile and he blushed and hid his face in my neck. There was a light tap at the door and Jacob walked in. Soon as Seth smelled his alpha he tried to move only for Jacob to place his hand on his back and told him to rest. I heard banging and crashing downstairs and a few curse words from Embry and Quil. Jacob never said a word but kept looking at me trying to read my mind. Finally, he gave a nod and asked Seth if he was up to coming down to eat breakfast with the rest of the pack. He gave a nod and slowly tried to sit up. Jacob however, decided that he was going too slow and picked him up himself. My wolf was not happy that our alpha was touching its mate. As soon as I was up I took Seth from Jacob and said we would be down shortly.

Carrying Seth to the bathroom, I ran a bath while he did his business. I watched him as he swayed slightly his legs struggling to hold up his weight. Once finished, I helped him undress and into the hot bath. He let out a sigh and a husky thanks. I sat on the side of the tub and took the soap. Starting at his feet, I washed his body. The heat from the bath seemed to help him again relax and reluctantly I helped him out. I couldn't afford for him to fall asleep on me again without food in him. Quickly but lovingly I dried him putting one of my shirts on that covered him as well as some old boxers I had been handed by Jacob through the door. I was happy he only put his arm through the door so he couldn't see how much weight Seth had lost. He was a skeletal. I could've cried but not in front of Seth. The last thing he needed was me falling apart.

With only a little bit of protest Seth allowed me to carry him downstairs to join the others for breakfast. They tried to hide their horror as much as possible, but I could read their faces like an open book. If Seth didn't need me so bad. I would be dead by now for hurting their pack brother.

Setting Seth down in a chair, I went to sit beside him. He smiled at the food in front of him, His favorite pancakes with bacon. With shaky hands he picked up his knife and fork and proceeded to try cutting his food. The effort he was putting into you would've thought it was tough steak. I leaned over and quietly cut it for him, the others not saying anything but politely wolfing down their food. Smiling shyly, Seth thanked me and took a mouthful. The moans coming from him gave me two reactions. One that he was enjoying the food and two, my cock twitched. Jacob kicked me under the table as no doubt I Iet out my own moan as well as the scent of my arousal reeked.

After about half of his food, Seth begged off and leaned back rubbing his stomach content. He gave a loud burp starting a belching competition between Quil and Embry. Seth sat there amused but we could see his eyelids already drooping. He made to protest however. One look at Jacob he did as he was told and again let me pick him up. Before we made it to my room he was fast asleep. Making sure he was warm enough I slipped out the room leaving the door open so he could hear and smell my scent. Embry and Quil quickly loaded the dishwasher and said they would come check back later to see how Seth was doing.

Jacob however, was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Pouring much needed coffee for the both of us, I settled down for what was no doubt the telling off of my life. However, Jacob took my hand in his and put it on his chest. I was too shocked not to move it however and felt the steady strong beat. Finally, he put it down and opened the door to admit Edward who came and sat down beside me. He took my hand and placed it where his heart should beat. I pulled my hand away after only a few short seconds. It felt weird not to feel the beat or warmth. Edward got up and headed upstairs I heard the bedroom door shut before Jacob began to talk.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

"I have and it has never changed. I love Seth he is my pack brother..." before I could finish Jacob slammed his hand down on the table.

I waited for a sound from upstairs yet I heard nothing but the light thumping of Seth's steady heartbeat. I looked at Jacob about to tell him to piss off when I saw tears flowing down his face. It was my turn to take his hand in mine. I was not normally one for comforting but for some reason I knew Jacob needed to talk.

"Don't kill Seth, he is so pure and innocent. He is my best friend the one I would trust with my life. Paul..." he took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall.

"I love him like a brother, but I had hoped that he was my imprint. The moment I phased and learned about imprinting I raced over to the Clearwater's positive I would imprint on him. However, it was not meant to be. Instead, I have Edward who I love without a doubt and will spend eternity with him," he said giving a sad smile.

My wolf was snapping ready to fight the alpha for his mate. I didn't understand what he was getting at however. I was pissed that he held affection for my mate and would've let my wolf out and even if I died. I would die for Seth.

"Before you rip me pieces let me explain me and Seth," Jacob sighed.

"Seth and I grew up playing in the mud at the back of his house. He was always the little brother I wanted. Seth and I used to do everything together. When I went to school he wanted to come with me. I remember him asking me to play schools with him the moment I got home. He wanted to come with me so bad. I missed him too but made friends with Quil and Embry," he chuckled.

"When mom was killed he was the first one to come see me and held me and let me cry. He wouldn't tell anyone that I cried. I think it was then I knew I loved Seth. I was ten years old but I knew that girls had cooties," he smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered him and Seth at the Clearwater's saying that all girls including Leah had cooties. Leah was not impressed and chased them around until Seth fell over and grazed his knee. I remembered Jacob rushing to his side and protecting him from Leah, pushing her away. Even then he looked after Seth. I was two years older and strong enough to carry him inside. Jacob tried but was just not strong enough. Seth calmed him down and let me carry him inside for Leah to clean his knee. Jacob held his hand the whole time. I just thought he was a snotty nose little kid. Even if he was cute. But I can remember having his snot all down my new football shirt. Jacob brought me back to his story.

"I've never told anyone except Edward about my feelings for Seth. Not even Bella who I was almost as close to as Seth. She was the one everyone thought I would imprint on but I wanted it to be Seth. A lot of things about Seth made me love him more as the years past. He was my first kiss," he blushed.

I was shocked beyond belief. Seth had kissed Jacob. I was not going to be his first. I just thought I would be his first everything. I had to ask. I went to open my mouth when Jacob stopped me.

"You need to look at yourself Paul. You have a good man as your imprint. Don't question what you already know," he signed as he saw Edward walk down towards him.

I let out a sigh of relief. Yet I had no claim on Seth. My eyes widened when I realized what I would do for Seth. What Jacob had done for Edward. We had to protect and love our imprints. It was our duty whether we loved someone else or not. Our imprints were our lives. How did I not see that he was my imprint the whole time? When had I imprinted? My mind goes back in time.

We were sitting at Sam's waiting for Jacob to bring in the Clearwater kids who had not only phased for the first time but lost their dad in the same day. Emily, as normal, had made enough food to feed an army. We were impatient to dig in but were under order not to touch the food until he gave the say so. I was angry as I was starving and Embry and Quil were being their usual annoying selves. I could feel the phasing of three wolves outside and gave a grin as we would soon be eating. Jacob was the first to enter followed by Leah. I stood up and went to give her a hug. However, she glared at Sam and growled, Sighing Jacob told her to step outside as he could see she was going to phase.

It was then that I saw Seth for the first time. He was red-eyed and he quickly turned and ran out the door. I went to follow to make sure he was okay only to held back by Sam who ordered us to stay and eat. I hesitated and took a step to the door. I was fighting the alpha order to go check on him. I respected Sam but he gave orders way to often. My wolf didn't pause and kept walking. I heard a growl from behind me but my wolf just growled back and we went to find the puppy who looked like he needed someone. Leah was dealing with her own issues and Sam didn't seem to give a damn. He was too busy comforting his imprint to worry about his pack. Seth took one look at me and started moving backwards, his fear radiated off him. I was pissed but not at him. I went to reach out to him before he stumbled on the tree root.

However, he moved faster than I thought and he reached out his hand and pulled me down with him. I fell on top of him knocking the wind out of him. My wolf let out a growl as I rolled off. Seth laid there panting trying to catch his wind. I heard a gasp and then a whimper from the boy laying beside me. My wolf went on alert and jumped up as he phased and started pacing around Seth. Growling, my wolf huffed satisfied that no one was going to harm him. I looked at the puppy who was sitting there rocking back and forth, his eyes lower to the ground. I went to comfort him but he scrambled backwards and turned and ran through the forest without phasing.

I didn't see him for a few hours and I was still pacing in wolf outside, unable to phase back. My wolf wanted to go find him however, it was impossible to go to him as it was the middle of the day and the forest would more than likely to have day-trippers exploring. A horse-sized wolf running through the forest might draw too much attention. No matter how much I tried I couldn't phase. Sam came out and asked what was going on. I snapped at him since he was in human form. I smelled the puppy coming back and I finally phased standing there in my naked glory.

Seth blushed while Leah tutted. Lowering his eyes, Seth stood behind Jacob and peeped at me. Sam threw me some pants before ordering the others inside. I waltzed in and sat beside Seth taking his scent. Leah's scent was not as strong but similar to Seth's.

"Hi kid," I said patting him on the back.

"Hi," he whispered back blushing.

"Paul, you are to do patrol with Seth until he is up with the play. Jacob, you and Leah the same. Welcome to the pack guys!" Sam said patting Seth's shoulder.

My wolf growled and I stood up flexing my muscles at Sam. It wasn't until Seth touched my arm that I looked down and my wolf relaxed. Seth's eyes were like a puppy's and hurting him was something I could never do. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out grabbing a half dozen muffins from the plate on the way. That day, I found out all about Seth; his love for his family and his friends who he talked with such passion I couldn't help but be jealous. He cried on my shoulder at the loss of his dad. I wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from him so I just let him cry.

Back then, I loved him like a little brother. He was so young my wolf protected him and I took a keen interest in his life. His schooling was suffering so I would help him when we were out patrolling. When he wept for his father I was the first to comfort him. I was the one that held his hand when he got his pack tattoo. Letting him eat at the pack meetings and bonfires before me. Always making sure he didn't get pushed out by the others. I watched him go and join Jacob and mourned his departure. Yet I would always go to the line to watch him as he patrolled and when he slept I kept guard. I knew he knew I was there but we had no way of communicating. Just knowing we were close was enough.

I kept sleeping around with the women of Forks and La-Push. Why? Because I only saw Seth like my little brother, the one that I had to protect. Falling for Ben was a accident but not one I regret. But now, I had to be with my true mate; my imprint, my Seth. I just had to get him to learn to trust me. There was a knock on the door and in walked Ben. My wolf huffed but my heart accelerated. He was a truly beautiful creature.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Guest I loved the review and was in no way upset. **

**I have to say congrats and thank you to my amazing beta ant1gon3 who has been nominated for an award for her threesome story The Red Hoddie. Check it out and vote :D **

Chapter 9

I jumped up to greet Ben who was chewing his bottom lip between his teeth. I stopped myself from going and hugging him. I had a mate now and I loved him. I pulled out a chair and asked him to sit. Looking at Jacob, he finally nodded and sat down. I was so surprised to see him. I even offered him a coffee. Jacob chuckled and stood up excusing himself and headed upstairs. I nodded and said I would be up shortly to check on Seth. Once I heard the door snap shut to the bedroom, I looked at Ben. His eyes were a soft gold meaning that he was relaxed and even happy.

"How's Seth?" he asked

I shook my head "Not good. But what of you Ben?" I asked.

"I met someone. He is wonderful and he is a good man," he said.

My stomach dropped. I looked at him and could honestly say that he looked truly happy. I couldn't make him look like that. I sighed, this was good. He was moving on he didn't need me anymore. So why did I feel jealous?

"Paul?" I heard Seth call out.

I ran up the stairs and stood at the door. Seth was wrapped in a bundle of blankets shivering on the bed. Jacob and Edward were on either side holding his hands. I wanted to rip them both away from him. They had no right to touch my mate. I went and sat on the side of the bed as Edward moved back. Taking Seth's hand in mine, I rubbed it to try and warm it up.

"You should be resting," I said brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I missed you," he said coughing up blood.

Edward was on the phone before I could comprehend what had happened. Jacob sat Seth up to stop him choking on his blood. Ben was standing in front of us his teeth bared. My wolf went into protection mode and I pushed Ben with all my human strength. I needed to phase to protect my mate. However, I would risk hurting or even killing Seth and even Jacob. The room was just not big enough. Edward grabbed Ben and threw him against the wall. I got into defence mode in front of my mate. Ben's eyes had turned red.

"Get him off the reservation. NOW!" Jacob ordered Edward.

Ben had no chance against Edward and it was better to see Carlisle and Emmett run in the door. Ben was hissing and fighting but Emmett grabbed him around the waist and pulled him out the door as though he were a rag doll. My wolf was not happy but I had to worry about my mate now. I turned to watch Carlisle examine Seth and asked Jacob to get the pack over as soon as possible. I went and held Seth in my arms. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat slow. Another coughing fit shook his body and this time he vomited blood covering everything including myself and Carlisle. I looked at Carlisle to see how he was taking all the blood. However, his eyes were the same golden colour that they always were.

I heard Jacob howl for the pack and also Sam's pack. Seth slumped in my arms and if I didn't have wolf hearing I would have thought he was dead. However, his heart still beat and my heart did as well. I started chanting a prayer over and over again rocking him gently in my arms. One by one the packs started to arrive. Carlisle excused himself and headed downstairs. The room was crowded with the pack. Leah threw herself on the floor taking Seth's hand in hers, tears streaming down her face.

"This is all your fault you bastard!" she growled at me.

I knew she was right and I had no defence. I let her take her anger out on me until Jacob came and pulled her away from us and handing her to Sam where she held onto him and sobbed. The others stared at him. Little Brady came and kissed Seth's forehead. Collin was ready to grab him in case I was not happy. But my wolf knew another submissive when he saw one. Carlisle came back in carrying a bag and asked everyone to give him our blood. One by one the pack gave Carlisle a sample of their blood including myself. He explained that Seth would need a blood transfusion and his only hope was that one of the pack had the same blood type.

"Wouldn't we all have the same blood type?" Sam asked.

"I would have thought so as well. However, Jacob has a different blood type from Seth. I hope that maybe one of you would be the same as Seth. In the meantime I would ask that you leave Seth to rest while I do the testing," he said opening the door and gesturing for them to leave.

Once they left with Sam all but dragging Leah out, Carlisle quietly got to work. I asked him to do me first. He shook his head after he checked. Although he said he would have been surprised if I had been the same blood type since he is my mate. One by one he went through the pack and so far none had been a match. Seth hadn't stirred in my arms but in a way that was a good thing because he wasn't coughing up blood. It was the last one when Carlisle had luck. Brady was a perfect match. Seth and Brady were, it seemed, closer than we thought in wolf.

Carlisle called Brady up along with Sam and Collin were in the room in a flash. Carlisle explained that Brady was the only match and was Seth's only hope. Without hesitation he offered his arm for Carlisle to extract his blood. Smiling, Carlisle got the things ready. Collin looked nervous and asked Carlisle if it would harm Brady in anyway. Sam shook his head and chuckled. Being an dominante imprint Collin was making sure his mate was safe.

"No harm will come of Brady although, he will be weak for a while as I will need to take a lot of blood from him. However, I want him to stay close as I could need more if Seth doesn't respond to the first lot," he said.

Collin seemed happy enough with this and helped Brady settle next to Seth on the bed and held his hand while Carlisle put the needle in. I had to put Seth's down on the bed and step back while Carlisle put a needle into his arm. As soon as he was done I knelt beside Seth and took his hand stroking his hair. Sue came in carrying a bowl of water and after talking to Carlisle, she cleaned her son talking quietly to him. She was a nurse so focused on her job but was his mother first and foremost.

"Paul and Collin, you need to go wait downstairs," Carlisle whispered after about an hour. Brady had fallen asleep because of all the blood he was giving.

"We will be quite," I said not wanting to leave my mate.

"Please Paul, I need you to leave," Carlisle said firmly.

"Fine, but I am just outside if you need me," I said kissing Seth's forehead.

So the waiting began. I paced back and forth along the short hallway. Collin had gone down to eat leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had almost killed my mate because of my stupidity. I didn't see Seth as a young kid anymore but as a man and my mate. Why we had imprinted on each other I had no idea. But I don't regret it. I just regret I had not listened to my wolf sooner.

Jacob came up and joined me sitting against the wall giving me space to pace. He didn't say much but his presence was enough to help my wolf relax a little. We heard nothing from inside the bedroom other than Sue's soft whispers and the rinsing of the cloth as she wiped Seth's forehead. Rose and Esme came up both carrying what looked like machines. Carlisle opened the door and quickly shut it behind them.

"What are they doing do you think?" I asked Jacob.

Getting up he went to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Heart monitor," was all he said before sitting down in the same position as before.

We kept quiet and soon the sound of beeping from the monitor came to life. What we were not expecting was the sound of two heart monitors. Collin came running up the stairs charging into the room. Jacob and I right behind him.

"You said he was going to be fine. What have you done?" Collin roared.

The heart monitors went faster. Carlisle went to the machines and checked first Seth's then Brady's. Once the monitors had slowed he turned to us and shoved us out not too gently.

"Its just a precaution I have taken more blood as Seth is not responding as I had hoped. If he doesn't respond soon I don't know what to do," Carlisle admitted looking despondent.

"Take him off now! That is my mate you are draining you fucking leech!" Collin said pushing Carlisle making him stumble.

Jacob quickly caught him before he fell down the stairs backwards. It was one hell of a push to get Carlisle to lose his footing. I grabbed hold of Collin who was trembling, his wolf wanting to get out.

"If we stop now I don't know how long Seth will last. Brady is his only hope. I promise I will not take so much blood that it will kill Brady," Carlisle said righting himself and coming towards me and Collin.

It was my turn to stumble. Seth was not guaranteed to survive and it was all my fault. Leah was right. My wolf whimpered at the thought of his imprint dying. It was not an option. I wanted to hit something and it was not going to end well. I pushed Collin away when I heard a monitor flat line. My chest hurt as though something had taken hold of my heart and was squeezing the life out of it. My legs buckled and everything went black before I could say anything. My life had gone from me.

A bright light was directly in front of my eye turning to my side I saw my wolf standing beside me. Next to him was Seth's wolf and they were licking each other on the muzzle. Before my eyes Seth's wolf started fading. My wolf whimpered the more Seth's beauty began to fade. I could see right through the wolf. I went forward but something was standing in my way like an invisible wall.

"Paul he's gone. Remember me; live life to the fullest, find love, and be happy," Seth said beside me.

How had I not seen him before? Like his wolf he was beginning to fade right in front of my eyes.

"Seth please don't leave I need you. I won't live without you. I am sorry please fight to live," I sobbed trying to grab his hand.

However, my hand just didn't touch him instead it went right though. This had to be a dream surely god would not take such a perfect person from this world so early. Seth gave me a sad smile just before I suddenly felt I was being slapped in the face.

"Paul wake up. Come on, you need to get to Seth," Jacob said helping me off the floor.

"It's too late he's gone," I said slumping in his arms.

"He's fighting! Coming on! Don't give up on him you bastard, you hear me!" Jacob growled.

I couldn't believe he was still here, still fighting. I raced towards his bed falling onto my knees and taking his hand in mine rubbing it on my face.

"Fight Seth, please fight. I love you and I need you. Please pup, please," I whispered.

Seth's eyes fluttered and he opened them looking at me. They were like the eyes I remember before he got sick, full of love and hope. I thought he was getting better now I was at his side. He opened his mouth to talk but it seemed too hard for him.

"Rest now pup. Get strong. We have forever to talk," I smiled wiping the tear that fell from his eye.

"Love yo..." that was it. Than his eyes closed.

"Save him Carlisle," I growled at the doctor who was on the other side of him.

"I tried. I don't know why he is not responding," he said taking Seth's wrist in his hand.

"Change him," I begged.

"It is not how it works" Carlisle said.

"I don't care CHANGE HIM!" I roared.

"Paul, come on please. Seth tried but he is too weak. I don't think he would want to be a leech," Sue said tears running down her face.

I hadn't noticed before but the two packs were in the room. Brady was now awake being cradled in Collin's arms. I looked at the pack and not one of them would look me in the eye. I could feel their heartache, their despair. I could feel Seth's temperature getting lower and was now that of a normal human. His wolf had most certainly gone.

"Jacob tell them please, I can't live without him," I said not taking my eyes off my mate.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder looking up to see it was Jacob. Tears unashamedly rolled down his face. He shook his head. He was not going to allow it. He wouldn't let Carlisle change my mate.

Without thought, I picked up Seth and raced passed everyone before they knew what I was doing. I heard them shouting yet no one followed. I had to save Seth and there was one person I knew who would do it. He was my final hope. I could feel myself getting weaker meaning that Seth was close to death. I stumbled a few times but managed to stay on my feet long enough to see the Cullen's house. I yelled for Ben to come as my legs finally gave in and I sunk to the ground still holding Seth.

"Paul what are you doing here?" Ben asked sinking to his knees and looking between me and Seth.

"Change him. You're our only hope. Please, you know what it is like to lose your mate. Don't let me lose mine," I said.

Ben stumbled backwards shaking his head vigorously.

"I can't. I don't have the control Paul. Please don't ask me," he begged.

"Please Ben, I beg you. For me. He is no longer a shape-shifter and no one else can save him," I cried as he continued to shake his head.

"It's not a life he would choose Paul. I'm sorry but... I can't. I would kill him. I don't have the knowledge," he whispered.

I looked up and saw all the Cullen's looking down at me. Pixie clutching the soldier as she gave me a small smile and nodded. Esme looked pleadingly at Edward. He sighed and came forward. He took Seth from me and raced inside. Ben helped me up and picked me up at vampire speed and took me to the room where Edward had laid Seth.

"I will try but be on your head if he does not want this Paul. He will have no chance of dying. He will be like this till the end of time," Edward said.

"I will be with him always. Just like Jacob will be with you," I said taking Seth's hand needing to feel his touch.

Edward paused for a moment. "Leave me. Go away, I will send someone for you when he wakes. It is painful and I am not sure how your wolf will react," he said.

I looked down at Seth one more time. I knew that my wolf and I would love him no matter whether he was a vampire or not. He would always be my mate. Bending down I whispered in his ear while I stroked the hair out of his eyes.

"Please don't hate me pup. I love you. I am doing this for us," I said.

"Go, I need to do this now or it will be too late," Edward said.

A small cold hand pulled me out the door my eyes never leaving Seth's form until the door was shut.

"Come on we need to leave now before Edward starts," Ben said leading me out the door.

As soon as we were outside I phased. I felt my heart break as I heard the first scream come from Seth. My wolf didn't understand what was going on and wanted to go protect his mate. Ben pulled me by the tail further away as Seth's screams got louder and closer together. I gave a howl and tried to snap at Ben.

"You chose this remember. You Paul, not me and not Edward... YOU. Now come on. It's not going to be pretty," he said almost dislocating my tail.

With a howl I turned and ran as far as my legs would carry me. My wolf was fighting me I tried telling him that Seth would be fine and he had to trust me. However, he didn't want to listen. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't trust me either. Jacob came into my head and told me to keep running cos he was going to come kick my ass for making his mate do what he didn't agree with. I whimpered.

"Jacob you would've done the same thing, admit it," I whimpered.

"I wouldn't have done that to anyone. He had no choice!" he shouted.

"Well, I didn't either. I need my mate Jacob and I am not sorry for doing it!" I shouted back.

"He will never forgive you for keeping him alive Paul, never," he sighed before phasing out.

My legs gave out and my wolf howled. I knew at that moment my mate's heart had stopped beating. Ben came and sat by me hugging me around my neck. I let the tears fall down my fur. It had only been hours yet it took days for Bella to change. Maybe it didn't work, maybe he died. I couldn't believe it though. He had to be still with me. My wolf's howls echoed around the forest. Ben's phone went off and I quieted my wolf so I could hear what was being said. However, I couldn't hear anything even with my super wolf hearing. I growled at Ben when he hung up and said nothing. Just standing up and wiping his jeans. I growled but he wouldn't look me in the eye. I phased and grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. The look on his face told me what I needed to know.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

**The end...**

**thanks for reading. Please review it only takes a second :) **

**Did I scare you then :P actually I am undecided if this is the end. I did warn that I couldn't promise a happy ending :/ Let me know what you think**

**RTB**


End file.
